Flumen temporis
by alexias24
Summary: Hermione remonte le fleuve du temps et atterrit à l'époque où Tom Jedusor côtoie Hepzibah Smith, détentrice de reliques ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard qu'il compte bien s'approprier.
1. Chapitre I: Le chaos

Sous un ciel noir, triste nuit d'un jour funeste, tout est calme. Poudlard n'est pas illuminé et de la forêt interdite, je vois ce grand château éteint se refléter dans l'eau obscure du lac. Tant d'années ont passées mais je ne puis croire que c'est la fin. Bercés par des illusions, nous avons espéré pouvoir le vaincre, triste sort, énervant destin. L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, il est vivant et tu es mort, ton corps sans vie sur le sol froid et dur de la grande salle.

Tel un automate au corps malade, je me suis rendue dans son bureau, celui de l'homme en qui tu as toujours cru. Il était là, dans son tableau, son regard de papier me transperçant comme une lame. Il n'a rien dit et je n'ai pas trouvé la force de lui annoncer que tu étais parti. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée là, les bras ballants, le cœur meurtri. Et, comme de l'eau tant salée qu'amer de cette défaite coulait sur mes joues, je vu son corps peint se lever et disparaître sans se retourner.

J'ai erré dans les couloirs froids une éternité jusqu'à ce que mes pas me mènent devant la salle sur demande. Je lui ai supplié de m'aider et une porte est apparue, les mains fébriles je l'ai poussée. Je me suis retrouvée dans une petite pièce sombre où je l'ai vu, ce monstre, immonde et néfaste, me regarder. Sur un trône de fer était assise une chose à la tête de reptile et au corps d'homme, elle était recouverte d'écailles laiteuses et ses yeux rouges fous me fixaient. Cette chose ne m'était pas inconnue, c'était ce que deviendrait Voldemort dans mille ans, dans cent ans, je l'ignore. Entre les doigts canoniques de sa main droite, bien serrée, se trouvait la baguette de sureau. Ce morceau de bois pour lequel tant avaient tué et que Dumbledore lui-même avait convoité. Sur sa paume gauche, reposait un globe de verre noir, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa visqueuse peau. Terrifiée, j'ai voulu quitter la pièce mais je n'ai pas su, quelque chose me clouait se place. Dans un geste d'une lenteur inouïe que lui permettait ce bras millénaire, il abaissa la main tenant le globe qui fit un bruit de tous les diables quand il atteignit le sol sans pour autant se briser et vint rouler jusque devant mes pieds. Je ne sais pourquoi je me suis baisée pour le ramasser, l'instinct, l'inconscience, qui le sait. Quand mes doigts sont entrés en contact avec le verre glacial, j'ai su : il regrettait d'avoir mutilé son âme, la vie éternelle était pour lui un fardeau. Mon premier sentiment, comme j'analysais la sphère fut de me réjouir de son malheur, comment aurais-je pu plaindre ton assassin ! Mais quand le verre s'est éclairci et qu'une voix vaporeuse s'en est échappée, je me suis rendue compte que je tenais-là une prophétie qui me concernait puisqu'elle me dévoilait ses secrets :

Ombre triste et bien seule,

Dans le temps que tu le veuilles,

Vers l'origine de tes maux,

Corps et âme sous un nom faux,

Plus que tout devras aimer,

Celui qui t'as arraché,

Tout ce qui pour toi comptait,

Mais est perdu à jamais.

J'ai rebroussé chemin comme la chose hurlait de tout son soûl, sa voix suraigüe résonne encore contre les parois de ma tête. Le globe bien serré dans ma paume, j'ai couru le plus vite que je pouvais, trébuchant, glissant avec la désagréable impression qu'il me poursuivait. Je suis arrivée dans le grand hall transformé en charnier et suis sortie. Toujours assaillie par le sentiment qu'il était là, j'ai dévalé le parc, suis passée devant la cabane d'Hagrid elle aussi silencieuse et sombre, pour finalement atterrir dans la forêt interdite.

Je suis là, la prophétie dans la main, seule et terrifiée. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle, mes poumons sont en feu et ma respiration sifflante. J'ignore ce que je dois faire. Harry, aide-moi. Désespérée, je m'assieds dans l'herbe humide et mon pied frôle quelque chose, c'est une pierre noire, craquelée par le milieu en une ligne brisée. Intriguée, je m'en saisis et tu apparais.

Harry, tu es là !


	2. Chapitre II: La pierre de résurrection

Harry se sentait particulièrement bien, il flottait parmi les vagues. Que c'était-il passé, avait-il vaincu Voldemort ? La seule chose dont il se souvenait était cette lumière verte, aveuglante et terrifiante qui se jetait sur lui. Cette cruelle meurtrière lui avait pris la vie, il le savait. Il avait donc échoué mais cette défaite lui semblait particulièrement apaisante, calme. Débarrassé du fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des années, il se sentait si léger, telle une brise. Sans forme, il voguait en suivant le flux et le reflux qui le berçait doucement sur cet océan de douceur. C'était donc ça l'au-delà, à quoi bon vivre quand on pouvait être ici ? Harry sentait qu'il n'avait plus aucune attache, plus de corps, juste un esprit vaporeux. Il était seul dans cette mer de béatitude, un calme absolu l'entourait.

Subitement, il sentit des mains glacées et dures le tirer vers le bas, il voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, il n'avait pas de gorge. Emmené dans les ténèbres à une vitesse extraordinaire, il lutta pour retourner d'où il venait, en vain. Qui donc était assez cruel pour l'extraire d'en endroit aussi apaisant, n'avait-il pas le droit de reposer en paix ! Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Harry finit par être jeté sur le sol du monde, se retrouvant face à Hermine.

-Harry, tu as là !

Sa meilleure amie semblait complètement désespérée. Harry voulut l'aider mais il avait du mal à s'attacher à ce monde triste. Il avait toujours considéré Poudlard comme sa seule et unique maison mais il sentait que ce n'était désormais plus le cas.

-Harry, je suis désolée…

Tombant à genoux, la pierre noire toujours dans la main, Hermione laissa ses pleures déchirantes raisonner dans la nuit mais Harry ne bougea pas, transparent, il resta suspendu au-dessus du sol.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, ça devait se passer comme ça.

-Mais Harry, il t'a…

C'était trop dur à dire, le mot restait coincé dans sa gorge et quand il sortit enfin, la voix d'Hermione se brisa.

-…tué.

-Ne pleure pas pour moi Hermione, je suis si bien là où je suis.

La jeune femme releva son visage ravagé par le chagrin et regarda son ami, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air de bien se porter, elle le sentait en quelque sorte serein. Mais c'était trop injuste, il était encore si jeune. Jamais il n'avait vraiment eu l'occasion ni le droit d'être heureux. Pourtant, Hermione voyait dans les yeux transparents de son ami qu'il disait vrai, la mort était-elle si douce ? Pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas le rejoindre, qu'avait-elle à perde, si Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts la retrouvaient, ils la tueraient de toute façon.

-Tu dois vivre Hermione, et accomplir ta destinée.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer comme il prononçait ces mots, c'était comme si son ami cher pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la nuit, c'était trop dur de continuer sans lui, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Les mots d'Harry restaient encrés dans sa tête, sa destinée, que voulait-il dire, parlait-il de la prophétie noire qui gisait à côté d'elle. Après un moment d'hésitation, la jeune femme s'en saisit et entendit la même voix blanche et vaporeuse:

Ombre triste et bien seule,

Dans le temps que tu le veuilles,

Vers l'origine de tes maux,

Corps et âme sous un nom faux,

Plus que tout devras aimer,

Celui qui t'as arraché,

Tout ce qui pour toi comptait,

Mais est perdu à jamais.

Harry, toujours présent, écouta la voix désincarnée. Ainsi, la destinée de son amie s'élevait dans l'air de la forêt. Il savait qu'être l'objet d'une prophétie était très éprouvant mais il commençait déjà à oublier les tourments de son existence.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Harry, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Comment se fait-il que tu sois là !

Hermione avait posé cette dernière question au moment où elle lui était venue à l'esprit, comment son meilleur ami mort pouvait se tenir devant elle, avait-il décidé de rester en fantôme ou était-ce dû à cette pierre ? Hermione analysa le caillou ébène qui reposait entre ses doigts, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Harry sourit à son amie et prit la parole de cette même voix calme.

-En ce qui concerne la pierre, je suis sûr que tu te doutes bien qu'il s'agit de la pierre de résurrection, elle se trouvait dans le vif d'or, je l'ai portée à mes lèvres à terme et il s'est ouvert.

-Mais, comment était-elle là, je…

Harry ne la laissa pas continuer, parlant sur un ton ferme et sans émotions, comme si elle n'était pas là.

-Et pour la prophétie, toi seule le sais, je ne peux rien pour toi.

-Non, non, je ne vois pas…

Les pleures d'Hermione redoublèrent et elle se redressa pour s'approcher de son ami qui se tenait toujours devant elle, impassible. Il ne voulait, ne pouvait plus être ici, elle le sentait bien.

-Je suis perdue Harry, aide-moi, je t'en prie.

Comme elle essaya de poser sa main sur lui, elle la sentit le traverser, le Harry Potter qu'elle connaissait ne se trouvait pas devant elle, ce n'était qu'une ombre, un écho de l'être qu'il avait été. Soudainement, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle qui la fit sursauter. Retenant un hoquet de surprise, elle sentit la pierre glisser entre ses doigts, Harry avait disparu.

-Harry, non, attends !

A tâtons, elle tenta de la retrouver sur le sol recouvert de mousse de la forêt, oubliant le bruit qui l'avait effrayée.

-Hermione ?

Relevant subitement la tête, la jeune femme vit son ami Ron, les bras ballants, les vêtements en lambeaux et l'air perdu. Hésitante, elle se redressa doucement, ce pourrait-ce que, oui, c'était lui, elle n'était plus seule, il était vivant ! Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune femme s'élança vers son ami mais sur son chemin, elle marcha sur le globe de verre qu'elle avait laissé par terre. Pensant qu'elle venait de piétiner une grosse branche d'arbre, Hermione n'y fit pas attention et se blottit contre Ron qui referma ses grands bras autour d'elle sans remarquer que de la fumée sortait du globe brisé et s'approchait d'eux, comme munie de sa propre volonté.

-J'ai si peur Ron, dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller.

Tandis que son amie prononçait ces paroles, Ron poussa une exclamation d'effroi quand il vit la masse blanche s'enrouler autour de son amie et la faire disparaître, le laissant seul dans le noir.


	3. Chapitre III: Hepzibah Smith

Hermione était blottie contre Ron, elle avait si peur, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Petit à petit, elle se sentit envahir par une chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps et devint rapidement insoutenable. Que se passait-il ? Elle brûlait ! Hermione hurla de toutes ses forces comme elle sentait ce feu néfaste la consumer. Hermione se sentit trainée dans cette coulée de cendre qui l'emportait dans le néant. L'âme à l'agonie, la jeune femme voulut s'accrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce fleuve gris-noir qui s'apprêtait, telle une cascade, à la précipiter dans le vide. Le cœur battant la chamade, Hermione aurait voulu que tout s'arrête, qu'avait-elle fait pour être expulsée ici ! Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, vite mêlées à la cendre brulante, maculant son visage de trainées boueuses.

Malgré la peur et l'incompréhension qui l'habitaient, la jeune femme se rendit compte que, la tête à l'envers, elle se trouvait dans la partie inférieure d'un sablier immense. Poussant un gémissement d'horreur, elle se laissa emportée avant de tomber.

Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air quand la pétarade d'une voiture la fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il, où était-elle ? Où était Ron ? Cette coulée de cendre, son corps qui brûlait. Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une rue. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle se sentit chavirer et ne put empêcher sa tête de venir heurter le sol pavé.

William Smith marchait dans les rues moldues de Londres. La seconde guerre mondiale venait à peine de se terminer, la belle capitale avait subi les dommages de bombardements aériens et en était défigurée. Bien sûr, cette guerre concernait les Moldus mais elle avait pris une telle ampleur que le monde magique en avait ressenti les secousses. Aujourd'hui, William était venu rendre visite à sa tante Hepzibah. Hepzibah Smith étant une vieille dame qui vivait seule avec son elfe de maison. Il s'inquiétait de la savoir seule dans cette grande demeure citadine située du côté moldu. William avait été content de remarquer que sa tante allait toujours aussi bien et en prenant le thé avec lui, elle lui avait parlé d'un certain Tom Jedusor. William n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire quand sa chère tante lui avait parlé avec tant de passion de cet homme plus jeune que lui. Mais il s'était inquiété quand elle lui avait appris qu'il travaillait pour ces deux roublards de Barjow et Beurk. Elle avait toujours été fantasque et un peu sotte, ce qui lui avait parfois apporté des ennuis, il fallait qu'il soit attentif.

Perdu dans ses pensées, William sursauta quand un véhicule moldu émit un bruit à vous percer les tympans, il ne s'y habituerait décidément jamais. Cependant, il stoppa nette sa marche quand il vit qu'une jeune femme venait de tomber évanouie sur le sol.

Hermione ne savait pas où elle était et ce qui s'était passé. Essayant de retracer les évènements dans sa tête, elle entendit des gens murmurer près d'elle. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et saisit sa baguette magique, contente de constater qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la poche avant de son pantalon ; elle ne l'avait plus dégainée depuis qu'elle avait vu Harry tomber sur le sol de la Grande Salle : à quoi bon se défendre si le seul espoir du monde magique n'était plus. Pourtant, ses réflexes avaient rapidement repris leurs droits, elle avait saisi sa baguette sans réfléchir. Assise sur un gros canapé rose, Hermione parut surprise quand elle vit que devant elle, se tenaient une vieille dame avec de drôle de cheveux roux et un homme de grande taille.

Tous trois ne firent pas le moindre mouvement et Hermione analysa les personnes qui lui faisaient face. La vieille dame était très grosse et petite. Sa chevelure qui l'avait frappée dès le premier regard était de toute évidence une perruque. Elle était très maquillée et deux ronds roses coloraient ses joues potelées. Elle portait une longue robe en satin de la même couleur que le canapé sur lequel Hermione était assise. Sans éléments de comparaison, Hermine trouva l'homme debout à côté de la vieille dame extrêmement grand mais peut-être était-ce elle qui était très petite. L'homme devait avoir 25 ans environ, il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux clairs. Il portait un costume et était assez élégant.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était une sorcière, aucun Moldu ne s'habillerait de la sorte.

La vieille dame venait de prendre la parole, elle avait la voix rauque d'une fumeuse aguerrie sans pour autant être désagréable. La baguette toujours pointée sur eux, Hermione haussa les sourcils face à cette réplique, de quoi parlait-elle, elle était tout à fait habillée façon moldue. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'elle était une sorcière dans cette tenue. Ayant un peu baissé sa baguette comme elle s'interrogeait sur les dires de la femme, Hermione raffermit sa prise quand l'homme s'approcha.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

La Gryffondor parut soulagée mais ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant. L'homme avait quant à lui une voix grave et douce.

-Vous vous êtes évanouie en plein Londres, du côté moldu, je vous ai ramassée, emmenée dans un endroit sûr et ait transplané jusqu'ici.

Maintenant, Hermione se souvenait : cette fumée de voiture, le bourdonnement dans sa tête et ce tournis. Mais comment était-elle arrivée dans cette rue ? Elle se souvenait de sa tristesse comme elle errait dans les couloirs sombres du château, de la salle sur demande habitée par cette chose immonde, son cri perçant. La prophétie et la pierre noire qui avait ramené Harry. A la pensée de son ami mort, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Hermione se souvint du sentiment de soulagement quand elle avait vu Ron arriver et…. Comme un flash, elle revit la cendre grise et telle une douleur fantôme, sentit sa peau la brûler si fort.

Face au silence de la jeune femme, Hepzibah et William Smith se regardèrent. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout, que lui était-il arrivé. D'abord hésitant, William reprit la parole, sortant Hermione de sa léthargie.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, vous êtes en sécurité.

La Gryffondor releva son regard pour le planter dans celui de son interlocuteur. C'est vrai qu'il paraissait être quelque de confiance. Soudain, Hermione se souvint qu'il avait dit qu'il avait transplané, ainsi c'était un sorcier ? La vieille dame à côté de lui avait cette extravagance qu'elle avait déjà vue chez bon nombre de sorciers, tel Dumbledore ou la tante Muriel, la vieille dame qu'elle avait rencontrée au mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Après un temps de réflexion, Hermione abaissa sa baguette et voulut se redresser mais elle fit un geste trop brusque qui obscurcit sa vision et la fit défaillir. En un rien de temps, elle sentit la main de l'homme la soutenir comme elle retombait sur le canapé.

-Ne vous brusquée pas ma petite. Hokey, apporte un chocolat pour la demoiselle.

C'était la vieille dame qui avait pris la parole tandis qu'un elfe était apparu pour disparaître tout aussi tôt. Hermione fut surprise par le ton qu'elle avait employé face à l'elfe, il n'était en rien méchant, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Pendant ce temps, l'homme s'était assis à côté d'elle et Hermione put juger qu'en effet il était grand mais pas exagérément comme elle l'avait pensé au début.

-Je me nomme William Smith et voici ma tante Hepzibah Smith.

La vieille dame vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil assorti situé en face d'Hermione en lui souriant. La jeune femme ne répondit rien, ce nom, Hepzibah Smith, lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à le remettre. Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne se rendit pas compte que William venait de lui poser une question. Revenant subitement à la réalité, elle le regarda avec un air qu'elle se doutait être un peu bête mais l'homme lui sourit gentiment et réitéra sa demande.

-Et vous, comment vous nommez-vous ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle semblait hésiter. Devait-elle révéler sa vraie identité ? S'ils apprenaient qu'elle était d'origine moldue, préviendraient-ils Voldemort. Même si cette femme et cet homme semblaient être de confiance, Hermione décida de leur mentir, ça la mettait mal à l'aise mais c'était pour elle la meilleure chose à faire.

-Je m'appelle, Victoria Yaxley.

Hermione avait prononcé ce nom en un souffle, il lui était venu spontanément. Yaxley était un nom de famille qu'elle avait vu inscrit sur la tapisserie du salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Elle s'était un jour évertuée à lire l'arbre généalogique de cette famille « au sang pur » que Sirius détestait tant. En espérant que ces 2 personnes n'aient pas de doutes quant à ce nom d'emprunt, Hermione vit apparaître l'elfe de maison avec une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il plaça sur la table basse avant de disparaître. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, Hermione avait pu remarquer que William et sa tante n'avaient pas eu de réaction face à sa déclaration, ils semblaient la croire mais si elle restait là, ils essayeraient d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle et Hermione ne pensait pas arriver à mentir aussi bien encore longtemps.

Hepzibah regardait la jeune femme assise sur son canapé et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, la pauvre semblait complètement perdue, que lui était-il arrivée ? Ses drôles de vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et couverts de suies. Elle avait des marques et des griffes sur le visage et les mains, qui avait porté la main sur elle ?

William observa la jeune femme assise à côté de lui, elle avait quelque chose de mystérieux et de digne. Elle était plutôt jolie, surtout ses yeux. Refoulant bien vite cette pensée d'une parfaite inconnue, il détourna son regard en repensant à Katherine, comment avait-il pu penser cela alors que sa chère femme l'avait quitté il y a si peu. S'en voulant énormément, il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand elle se leva d'un bon et quitta la pièce.

-Miss, où allez-vous ?!

Hepzibah s'était redressée et suivait la jeune femme aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Hermione, après s'être rendue compte qu'il lui faudrait désormais mentir sur toute sa vie, décida en une fraction de seconde de quitter cette maison. Bien sûr, elle était reconnaissante pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle mais elle ne pouvait pas rester. Traversant rapidement le salon sans dire un mot, elle entendit la vieille petite femme la suivre en l'appelant. Elle devait partir, se faire oublier afin d'échapper au meurtrier d'Harry. Aboutissant dans un large couloir, elle passa devant une porte ouverte et y vit le petit elfe de maison s'afférer dans la cuisine. Sans perdre de la vitesse, Hepzibah toujours sur ses traces, elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée aux vitraux multicolores et, le cœur battant plus vite, l'ouvrit sans aucune hésitation. Cependant, elle stoppa net sa course quand elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était grand et avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Il était assez beau garçon et lui sourit de manière charmeuse.

-Bonjour, je suis Tom Jedusor, est-ce que Miss Smith est là ?


	4. Chapitre IV: Tom Jedusor

-Bonjour, je suis Tom Jedusor, est-ce que Miss Smith est là ?

L'information ne monta pas tout de suite au cerveau d'Hermione, comment avait-il dit qu'il s'appelait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'avait stoppée dans sa course, elle sentait qu'Hepzibah était derrière elle et la voix de William l'informa que lui aussi.

-Bonjour, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure noire passa devant Hermione tandis qu'il entrait dans la demeure en tendant la main afin de serez celle de William.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Tom Jedusor.

-Voyons Will, je t'ai parlé de Tom, ne t'en souviens-tu pas ?

William avait serré la main de l'inconnu avec méfiance, ce qui avait poussé Hepzibah à prendre la parole tout en passant son bras dodu autours de celui ferme et musclé de son invité. Pendant ce temps, Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, fondre en larme. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas se trouver devant la version jeune de Voldemort. Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, elle vit passer devant la porte ouverte une voiture typique des années 40 ainsi qu'un couple vêtu à la mode de ce temps. Trop occupée par le nouveau venu, Hepzibah l'accompagna dans le salon, laissant Hermione et William seuls. Tandis que la Gryffondor entendait la voix de la vieille dame s'amoindrir au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, accompagné de Tom, dans le large couloir, elle ne remarqua pas William s'approcher et poser sa main gentiment sur son bras. Sursautant, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard clair du jeune homme ; elle y trouva quelque chose de rassurant qui sur le coup, la soulagea.

-Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous en aller pour l'instant, je vous en prie, restez un peu sinon je vais vraiment m'inquiéter.

Comment dire non à une demande aussi intentionnée. Hermione soupira et baissa la tête, elle se sentait complètement perdue et tellement seule.

-Hockey, peux-tu conduire miss dans la salle de bain, je suis sûr que ça lui fera le plus grand bien.

Le petit elfe était apparu en un bang sonore, avait mis sa main calleuse dans celle d'Hermione et déjà, il la conduisait vers le grand escalier qui menait vers l'étage. La jeune femme se laissa emmener sans contester, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Tandis qu'elle avait grimpé la moitié des marches, Hermione entendit le jeune homme prendre la parole.

-Victoria !

Ne se retournant pas tout de suite, elle comprit qu'il s'adressait à elle quand l'elfe de maison s'arrêta. Réticente et avec cette sensation bizarre que le fait d'être appelée par un autre nom procurait, la jeune femme se retourna en se demandant ce qu'il voulait. En bas des escaliers, souriant, il prit la parole :

-Ensuite, vous me direz ce qu'il vous êtes arrivé afin que je puisse vous aider.

Intimidée, Hermione hocha presqu'imperceptiblement la tête et remonta l'escalier, suivit par Hockey. Quand il avait parlé, Hermione, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, s'était sentie impressionnée par cet homme. Il avait une certaine prestance qu'elle n'avait pas connue chez Harry, Ron ou les autres garçons qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer ; il était d'une autre époque, à n'en pas douter. Soudain, Hermione sentit un creux se former dans son ventre et la tirailler tandis que le nom de « Tom Jedusor » lui sautait à l'esprit. Se pouvait-elle vraiment qu'elle se trouve dans le passé ? Et si c'était vraiment le cas, en quelle année était-elle ? Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, Hermione avait été emmenée dans la salle de bain et tandis que l'elfe s'apprêtait à disparaître, elle osa enfin poser la question qui lui taraudait les lèvres.

-Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire en quelle année nous sommes.

La petite créature sembla surprise face à cette question et Hermione le comprenait très bien. Posant un instant ses gros yeux globuleux sur la jeune femme, l'elfe finit par prendre la parole. C'est ainsi qu'elle entendit sa voix pour la première fois : elle était grinçante et aiguë comme celle de Dobby mais quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait su décrire lui indiqua qu'elle avait affaire à une elfe de maison.

-Nous sommes le 18 mars 1946.

Ca n'était plus une hypothèse mais une certitude, ainsi elle avait remonté le cours du temps. Le bruit sonore qu'émit l'elfe lui indiqua qu'elle était partie. Comment se pouvait-il qu'elle soit ici ? L'esprit préoccupé et soucieux, la jeune femme observa la salle de bain qui se dressait autour d'elle. Bien que la pièce soit assez grande, elle paraissait oppressante tant elle était encombrée d'accessoires appartenant sans aucun doute à Hepzibah Smith. La tablette de verre au-dessus de l'évier était remplie de produits de beauté en tous genres. Phares, rouges à lèvres et poudres étaient omni présents dans la pièce, pas seulement sur la tablette. Tout au bord de la baignoire, étaient disposés des produits et soins en quantité industrielle. Jamais Hermione n'avait vu telle chose et ça eu au moins l'avantage de lui changer les idées quelques instants. Avec précaution, elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et y versa un peu du premier produit qui lui passa sous la main. Quand la cuve fut pleine, la jeune femme, après avoir ôté les haillons qui lui servaient de vêtements, y rentra doucement en essayant de ne rien faire tomber.

Une fois dans l'eau, Hermione laissa son esprit vagabonder, les yeux posés sur le lustre en cristal sans vraiment le voir. Si elle se trouvait en mars 1946, ça voulait dire que la Seconde guerre mondiale était finie depuis près de 6 mois et Dumbledore avait vaincu Grindelwald l'année dernière. Décidant de laver son corps couvert de suie, Hermione repensa à l'endroit terrible d'où elle venait. Cette mer de cendre, ce dôme lugubre qui l'entourait qu'Hermione aurait juré être un sablier. Cette sensation de brûlure, elle ne ressentait plus rien désormais mais jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette douleur, ce calvaire plus pénible qu'un doloris. Pourtant, elle avait remonté le cours du temps de nombreuses fois et jamais elle n'avait été envoyée dans ce sablier horrible. Mais quand elle remontait les heures durant sa troisième année, c'était grâce au retourneur de temps que le professeur MacGonagall lui avait donné. La jeune femme se demanda comment elle avait pu être expédiée dans ce lieu horrible. Soudain, elle se souvint de la prophétie que Voldemort lui avait donnée. Quelques bribes lui revinrent en tête. En temps normal, l'ayant entendue à deux reprises, elle aurait été capable de la réciter par cœur mais la situation de détresse dans laquelle elle était quand elle l'avait entendue faisait qu'elle en était incapable. Le mot « seule » lui revint en tête, c'est vrai qu'elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. « Temps » et « origine » lui revinrent en mémoire ainsi que le terme « nom faux ». Se figeant dans l'eau, Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur sa joue et venir se jeter dans l'eau douce du bain. La prophétie était en train de se réaliser, sans le vouloir, Hermione avait donné à William et Hepzibah une fausse identité, Victoria Yaxley. Victoria Yaxley, ce nom lui paraissait si étrange et étranger. Suivant le fil de ses pensées, la jeune femme tenta de se souvenir de la suite de la prophétie mais rien ne venait, comme si, inconsciemment, elle ne souhaitait pas savoir.

A l'étage en dessous, Hepzibah, William et Tom étaient dans le salon. Tom s'était assis sur le canapé rose anciennement occupé par Hermione, Hepzibah s'était rassise dans le fauteuil en face, une longue cigarette à la main tandis que William était resté debout. En plus d'être préoccupé par la jeune femme, il avait une mauvaise impression concernant ce Jedusor. Pour il ne sait qu'elle raison, il ne l'aimait pas. C'était peut-être parce que sa tante lui avait dit qu'il travaillait pour Barjow et Beurk, mais pas seulement. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance, quelque chose de faux et de bien caché.

- Vous avez dû vous croiser à Poudlard, non ?

Un nuage de fumé aux effluves épicées tournant autour de son visage, Hepzibah était lancée dans un monologue enflammé que Tom, semble-t-il, écoutait patiemment. William sembla enfin écouter sa tante quand elle l'interpella.

-Will, n'ai-je pas raison, tu as dû croiser Tom à Poudlard. Tom, je ne vous ai jamais demandé, dans quelle maison étiez-vous ?

-Serpentard.

Nullement effrayée par cette révélation, la vieille dame à la perruque rousse gloussa en expulsant une longue bouffée de fumée blanche, ses joues d'avantage rosies par l'amusement. Pour William, ça n'avait pas été le fait qu'il réponde « Serpentard » qui l'avait interpellé mais la manière dont il l'avait dit : avec plus que de la fierté, quelque chose de plus fort qui ressemblait à de la gloire, de la folie.

-Vous l'ai-je déjà dit ? Je descends directement, et donc Will par la même occasion, d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Tom fit un petit sourire courtois à Hepzibah, si elle savait à quel point il avait envie de lui dire que lui, il descendait du grand Salazar Serpentard, ça lui rebattrait le caquet à cette vieille folle. Tom se trouvait d'une grande patiente de supporter impassiblement les longues visites qu'il devait faire chez elle. Il fallait qu'il soit patient, bientôt, il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution. La vieille bique avait fait la bêtise de lui montrer deux antiquité qu'elle gardait caché parmi tout son brique à braque. La coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard était en sa possession mais pas pour longtemps. C'était le médaillon qu'il convoitait le plus, il était son légitime propriétaire et non cette dinde à moitié plumée. Une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ces 2 reliques, il pourrait enfin les transformer en horcruxes et entreprendre un voyage dans les contrées de l'est afin d'approfondir sa connaissance de la magie noire. Tom sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte que le neveu de la vieille Smith le regardait avec méfiance, il fallait qu'il fasse attention, ce n'était sûrement pas ce benêt qui allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-Vous vous êtes croisés non ?

Inconsciente de ce qui se passait dans la tête des 2 hommes qui lui tenaient compagnie, Hepzibah se trémoussa dans son siège en attentant la réponse qui finit par venir.

-Je suppose que oui mais monsieur Jedusor semble plus jeune que moi, j'étais sûrement en dernière année quand il est arrivé.

Tom se retint de tiquer face à la réplique de William, il n'aimait pas la manière dont il avait dit ça, comme si le fait d'être plus âgé le rendait supérieur en quoi que ce soit. Il est vrai que son visage lui était vaguement familier et qu'il avait dû le croiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard ou dans la grande salle mais rien de plus.

-William était à Poufsouffle et moi aussi, ça montre bien qui était notre ancêtre.

William leva les yeux au ciel face à cette réplique, il appréciait beaucoup sa tante, elle était la seule famille qui lui restait mais elle l'agaçait grandement quand elle abordait ce sujet, c'est pourquoi il dévia la conversation vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'étage.

-En ce qui concerne la jeune femme, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait se rendre dans votre salle de bain, j'espère que ça ne vous pose pas de problème.

Ne s'étant pas rendue compte qu'elle avait quelque peu délaissée Hermione, Hepzibah se redressa brusquement.

-Oh par Merlin, quel manque d'égard de ma part, Hockey, va vite lui porter des vêtements propres et fait lui une petite beauté, la pauvre petite était dans un état lamentable.

De son côté, Hermione sentait l'eau de son bain refroidir tandis qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la suite ou ne serait-ce que quelques mots de la prophétie. Subitement, un crac se fit entendre dans la salle de bain, la faisait pousser un cri et sursauter, si bien que des bouteilles et des flacons tombèrent en un ramdam dans l'eau. Sur le tapis en coco bleu, se trouvait l'elfe de maison. Sur ses bras tendus, reposait une robe et des escarpins.

-Hockey ne voulait pas vous faire peur, la maîtresse d'Hockey lui a demandé de venir l'aider à s'habiller et se préparer.

Entourée de bouteilles flottantes et de lourds flacons qui pesaient sur son corps, Hermione était très mal à l'aise. Elle s'aurait très bien s'habiller seule.

-Je te remercie, tu peux déposer tout ça sur…

Elle hésita un instant, elle ne voyait pas vraiment où elle pourrait poser cette robe.

-…n'importe où, je vais la mettre.

Le petit elfe posa les vêtements sur une pile de serviettes blanches et resta plantée, attendant qu'Hermione sorte de l'eau, chose que comprit la jeune femme.

-Tu peux t'en aller, je vais me débrouiller.

Hockey ne bougea pas pour autant, elle avait reçu des ordres de sa maîtresse, elle devait aider la jeune fille à se préparer. Soupirant, Hermione finit par se lever et vite s'entourer d'une serviette. Mal à l'aise, elle se sécha, enfila la robe puis elle regarda Hockey s'approcher d'elle avec une brosse à cheveux. Tandis que l'elfe la priait de s'assoir sur une chaise devant la glace, elle lui souhaitait bon courage, chapeau si elle arrivait à dompter sa crinière. Passant l'engin dans la chevelure d'Hermione, la petite elfe tira de toutes ses forces, la faisait grimacer et pousser un petit cri de douleur, si elle croyait y arriver comme ça, elle se trompait. Après une bataille acharnée, la petit créature soupira et enleva la brosse, il fallait recourir aux grands moyens. Claquant des doigts, Hockey vit la longue chevelure de la jolie jeune fille se lisser afin de faire apparaître de grandes et longues boucles brillantes qui devraient être les siennes si elle prenait d'avantage soin de ses cheveux. Se relevant soudain, Hermione s'analysa dans le miroir, craignant tout d'abord pour ses cheveux en vue de ce qu'était la coiffure de maîtresse de l'elfe. Finalement, le résultat lui plaisait plutôt mais Hermione défaillit très vite, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans cette salle de bain, à quoi rimait tout ceci ?! Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort se trouvait à l'étage inférieur et elle, restait là à se faire bichonner pour un elfe de maison dans une salle de bain replie de produit de beauté dans la maison d'une vieille dame plus qu'excentrique.

-Merci, c'est très bien mais je dois y aller maintenant.

La petit elfe s'apprêtant à lui mettre du phare à paupière bleu, Hermione nullement envieuse de ressembler à Miss Smith se redressa avec hâte et sortit de la pièce. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée.

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas vous enfuir.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna, William se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés, un sourire charmant collé sur les lèvres. Il regarda la jeune femme, elle était bien mieux ainsi.

-En plus, vous n'avez pas de chaussures.

Hermione baissa son regard vers ses pieds, en effet, ils étaient nus. Elle sentit le rose lui monter aux joues, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rougi.

-La nuit va bientôt tomber, à moins de me dire que vous avez un endroit où dormir, je ne vous laisserai pas partir.

Hermione ne dit rien, elle qui se savait si loquasse parlait décidément très peu mais, en considération de la situation, rien ne lui semblait plus logique. La jeune femme regarda l'homme qui la dominait de toute sa taille, quand elle se serait assurée que Voldemort était parti, elle pourrait peut-être se laisser un peu aller mais en attendant, elle devait être sur ses gardes. Elle n'avait, il est vrai, nulle part d'autre où aller et ne savait pas comment faire pour revenir à son époque, ni même si c'était vraiment possible. Elle se détendit un peu mais remonta rapidement les escaliers en entendant la voix grave de Voldemort, il fallait qu'elle ait sa baguette sur elle.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Je vais chercher mes chaussures.

William regarda la jeune femme monter rapidement les escaliers, c'était la première phrase qu'il l'entendait prononcer, quoi que ce n'était pas une tirade mais elle lui avait donné l'occasion de mieux entendre le timbre de sa voix : elle avait une voix douce qui allait avec son physique. Hermione, après avoir glissé sa baguette où le permettait cette robe près du corps et chaussé les chaussures, redescendit les marches. Ce n'est pas tant les souliers qui l'intéressaient mais récupérer sa baguette magique. William remarqua bien la forme que faisait la baguette de la jeune femme sous la robe que lui avait prêtée sa tante. C'est vrai qu'elle était une sorcière, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue où que ce soit.

-Cette robe vous va très bien, j'ai peine à croire que ma tante ait pu rentrer dedans un jour.

Cette réplique arracha un demi sourire à la jeune femme, rares étaient les compliments qu'on lui faisait. Hermione suivit William dans le couloir et sentit l'appréhension grandir au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte qui ouvrait sur Voldemort.


	5. Chapitre V: Intrigue

Hermione sentait son appréhension grandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du salon. Elle avait si peur de cet homme, celui qui avait, où plutôt allait, tuer son ami Harry. Sans se rendre compte de l'émoi de la jeune femme, William entra sans aucune hésitation dans la pièce. Hepzibah et Tom étaient lancés dans une grande conversation, ou plutôt, Hepzibah parlait et Tom écoutait. Les traits du jeune homme ne trahissaient en rien l'ennui qui l'habitait. A son grand soulagement, la vieille dame stoppa sa litanie quand William entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Hermione.

-Ah, ma petite, vous avez l'air d'aller bien mieux.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire gêné, ce n'étaient pas les termes qu'elle aurait employés. A l'instant, elle se sentait plutôt tétanisée et ça n'alla pas en s'arrangeant quand elle sentit le regard noir et profond de Tom Jedusor se poser sur elle. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils reprennent leur conversation afin qu'elle puisse se faire oublier dans un coin de la pièce. Par Merlin, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal à l'aise.

-Voyons ma chère, ne resté pas plantée là, asseyez-vous à côté de Tom.

La jeune femme aurait préféré rester debout mais, se rendant compte que William était désormais assis sur le fauteuil jumeau à celui d'Hepzibah, elle se sentit un peu idiote et vint s'asseoir sur le divan qu'occupait Voldemort tout en restant le plus loin possible de lui. Celui-ci sembla le remarquer et envoya un petit sourire amusé à la jeune femme qui fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Hepzibah, après avoir écrasé sa cigarette dans le cendrier en bronze noirci, croisa ses gros doigts bouffis et regarda Hermione avec un air qui se voulait sérieux.

-Maintenant que vous vous sentez mieux, vous allez pouvoir me dire ce qui vous est arrivée mon enfant.

C'était la question qu'Hermione redoutait, qu'allait-elle pouvoir répondre à ça ? William qui n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme des yeux depuis qu'elle s'était assise à côté de Tom Jedusor, remarqua bien qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Bien sûr, il souhaitait savoir mais il ne voulait pas non plus la brusquer. De plus, il ne pensait pas que le fait qu'elle se livre en présence de ce Jedusor soit une bonne idée, ce n'était pas un homme de confiance, il le sentait.

-Ma tante, ne l'a brusquée pas, miss Yaxley nous dira tout quand elle sera prête. La seule chose qu'elle ait besoin de savoir, c'est que nous sommes là pour l'aider.

Hermione apprécia grandement les paroles du jeune homme, aussi lui fit-elle le plus beau sourire dont elle était capable vu les circonstances et la personne qui se trouvait à sa droite.

-Bien sûr, ma chère. Vous êtes ici chez vous. Sauf si vous êtes recherchée par le Ministère, dans ce cas je vous prierais de vous rendre de ce pas.

Hepzibah Smith éclata en un grand rire comme elle se baissait en un geste théâtral pour saisir sa tasse sur la table basse. C'est au-dessus de son breuvage qu'elle lança un regard amusé à la jeune femme.

-Je plaisante mon enfant.

La Gryffondor ne dit rien mais trouva cette vieille dame, bien que spéciale, amusante à sa manière. Elle était si extravagante avec sa perruque rousse et ses grosses bagues ornant ses petits doigts boudinés. Elle appartenait à ce décor tout aussi burlesque. Des étagères et des armoires étaient placées un peu partout, contenant du brique à braque à n'en pas douter. Ce salon était, sur ce point, identique à la salle de bain, encombré et surchargé. Pendant qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, Hepzibah avait repris sa discussion, ou plutôt son monologue. Après ce qui sembla être des heures pour la Gryffondor, Hepzibah pria Tom de la suivre dans la pièce d'à côté, elle voulait apparemment lui montrer des antiquités. Une lueur de triomphe éclaira les prunelles noires du jeune homme, elle allait enfin lui montrer ce pourquoi il était là.

Quand ils furent sortis, un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par la voix enthousiaste et assourdie d'Hepzibah. William se plaça au bord de son fauteuil et observa Hermione quelque temps avant de prendre la parole :

-Si je pouvais vous aider en quelque manière, vous me le diriez, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi dire, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il tant pour elle, elle n'était qu'une étrangère pour lui. Aussi, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes sur ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre, elle finit par prendre la parole :

-Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toute l'attention que vous me portez mais je vous assure que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, quand j'aurai un peu repris mes esprits, je m'en irai.

Hermione pensa avoir été aimable et polie mais elle fut surprise de voir les sourcils de l'homme en face d'elle se froncer. Elle se sentait toute petite par rapport à lui, aussi, n'osa-t-elle rien ajouter.

-Si je vous propose mon aide, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Ca me ferait plaisir si vous me laissiez vous aider. Je ne voudrais nullement vous forcer la main bien sûr.

Face au charisme et à la prestance de cet homme, Hermione sentit les dernières remparts qu'elle s'était forgés tomber en un instant. Comment pouvait-elle être forte alors qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son époque, que son meilleur ami venait de mourir et qu'elle savait que le monde des sorciers ne serait plus jamais le même. Les nés moldus allaient perdre tous leurs droits, elle allait perdre tous ses droits. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'elle travaillait comme une damnée pour être la meilleure, prouver que le talent n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque pureté du sang. Aussi, bien qu'elle essaya de les retenir de toutes ses forces, Hermione sentit des larmes traitresses couler sur ses joues ; elle se sentait si seule et malheureuse. Quand William se leva et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, la jeune femme n'hésita pas un instant, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule rassurante et laissa sa tristesse la submerger. Le front posé sur l'épaule ferme de cet homme, Hermione se sentait un peu plus en sécurité. C'était assez étrange de se sentir ainsi face à un parfait inconnu mais dans ce monde beaucoup plus étranger, il s'avéra être un réconfort.

William avait été surpris quand la jeune femme avait subitement posé sa tête sur son épaule et il n'avait pas osé bouger d'un pouce quand elle l'avait entouré de ses bras. Ca ne le dérangeait pas mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de familiarités. Il n'avait eu de tels contacts qu'avec sa défunte épouse, aucune autre femme ne l'avait ainsi serré contre elle. Pour un bref instant, il s'imagina que c'était sa douce Katherine qui se trouvait contre lui. Elle lui manquait tant, son rire surtout. Le son de sa voix ne s'était pas éteint, il était encore intact dans sa mémoire, raisonnant comme un glas dans sa tête. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, William posa une main sur le dos de la jeune femme. Ce contact le ramena à la réalité, ce n'était pas Katherine. Cette triste illusion le plongea d'avantage dans le désarroi.

Brusquement, Hermione s'écarta de lui, elle devait être plus forte. Croisant le regard de l'homme assis à côté d'elle, la jeune femme y vit de la tristesse vite replacée par un air réconfortant.

-Ne vous inquiétez plus, vous n'êtes plus seule.

Etait-ce de la solitude qu'il lisait dans ses prunelles ? Les trahissaient-elle à ce point ? Y voyait-il tout ce qu'elle avait subi avant d'arriver ici ? De nouveau, Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux, non il fallait qu'elle cesse ! Se giflant mentalement, Hermione parvint à se ressaisir et à lui sourire. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Tandis que le mot « merci » flottait dans sa tête, Hermione vit William s'éloigner d'elle en regardant un point situé derrière elle. Suivant la trajectoire de son regard, Hermione se sentit rougir quand elle vit qu'Hepzibah et Tom se trouvaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pourquoi rougissait-elle, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. Peut-être était-ce l'ambiance de cet échange qui lui paraissait intimement gênante. Elle sentait que le poids sur ses épaules était moins lourd qu'avant, aussi s'autorisa-t-elle un sourire en direction des deux nouveaux venus. Hepzibah lui inspirait toujours la même sympathie et elle se sentit plus légère quand la vieille dame lui rendit son sourire. Mais quand elle vit Jedusor, Hermione sentit ses lèvres se glacer et ses traits se figer.

Tom avait écouté avec une patiente émérite les dires de cette folle. Se répétant qu'il n'aurait plus à la supporter longtemps, il attendit qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour crisper les poings et lui lancer un regard méchant. Il aurait juré qu'elle allait lui montrer les reliques mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Reprenant rapidement son habituel masque, il la suivit dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux autres. Le neveu était assis à côté de la fille qui souriait en leur direction, elle semblait moins abattue qu'il y a quelques minutes. Non qu'il s'en souciait, seule sa personne comptait. Quand le regard de la fille se posa sur lui, il ne put que remarquer que ses traits changèrent du tout au tout. A sa connaissance, il ne lui avait jamais rien fait, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais rencontré depuis aujourd'hui. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir déjà vue à Poudlard, elle paraissait plus jeune que lui mais il s'en souviendrait. A bien y réfléchir, il se pouvait qu'ils aient tous deux été à Poudlard, il portait si peu d'attention aux autres. Tom haussa un sourcil face à la réaction de la jeune femme qui le remarqua et se reprit rapidement. Désormais, elle affichait un sourire qui n'avait plus rien de naturel. Tom ne put que s'interroger sur ce comportement comme il allait s'assoir sur le fauteuil anciennement occupé par William. En passant, il lança un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme qui le remarqua mais resta de glace. Cette réaction appuya les doutes de Tom, elle ne l'aimait pas. Tandis qu'Hepzibah s'adressait à son neveu, Tom détacha son attention de la jeune femme et le posa sur William leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant et Tom sut aussitôt que lui non plus ne l'aimait guère. Rares étaient les gens qui ne tombaient pas sous son charme, le meilleur exemple étant ce fou de Dumbledore. Il avait en face de lui deux personnes qui se méfiaient, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses plans. Le neveu pourrait parler à sa tante mais Tom sentait que c'était là de la méfiance, jamais il ne pourrait la convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Concernant la fille, il sentait qu'elle savait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser la légilimancie mais si leurs regards se croisaient de nouveaux, il essayerait d'y voir quelque chose. La fille avait quelque chose contre lui mais n'était pas assez proche de la vieille pour la convaincre. C'est ce que Tom se persuada avant de sortir de ses pensées quand Hepzibah l'interpella.

-Voulez-vous rester dîner avec nous Tom ?

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes, il serait volontiers sortit de cette maison mais il sentait qu'il devait rester. Resserrer les liens avec Hepzibah au cas où la fille lui parlait mais aussi essayer de savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Peut-être se faisait-il des films, cette fille n'avait peut-être rien contre lui, dans ce cas, il allait la séduire comme toutes les autres. La mettre de son côté pourrait l'aider.

-Avec plaisir.


	6. Chapitre VI: Le dîner

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Hepzibah, Hermione, William et Tom étaient assis autour d'une grande table de salle à manger. Hermione n'avait presque rien mangé, sa gorge était bien trop nouée pour ça. Etrangement, Hepzibah semblait moins loquasse qu'à l'habitude, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la jeune fille qui sentait ce silence devenir de plus en plus pesant. Plus d'une fois, elle avait senti le regard sombre et profond de Jedusor se poser sur elle, il avait des soupçons à n'en pas douter. Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione triturait le contenu de son assiette avec l'élégante fourchette en argent qui lui avait été donnée. Après une réflexion qui lui parut très longue, elle décida de ne plus rien laisser paraître face à lui. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il avait remarqué son changement d'expression quand il était revenu dans le salon tout à l'heure. Harry lui avait dit qu'il était très intelligent, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il pouvait faire s'il se sentait menacé. Menacé de quoi ! La Gryffondor sentait qu'il cherchait quelque chose, pourquoi tenait-il compagnie à cette vieille dame qui, bien qu'adorable aux yeux d'Hermione, devait agacer plus que tout Voldemort. Sa mémoire qui ne lui avait vraiment jamais fait défaut semblait fonctionner au ralentit. Elle savait quelque chose à ce sujet, elle en était certaine. Le trouble de se retrouver ici mais aussi les évènements horribles qu'elle avait eu à endurer semblaient entraver le bon fonctionnement de son cerveau. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme releva son visage et croisa le regard noir de Voldemort, il l'examinait.

Tom, sans le montrer, était très attentif au comportement de la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Son visage lui était totalement inconnu, ce pouvait-il qu'ils se soient déjà croisés ? Était-elle au courant de quelque chose. Soudain, la perspective qu'elle l'ait déjà rencontré dans ce satané orphelinat qu'il détestait tant lui vint à l'esprit. Cela ne se pouvait pas, elle était une sorcière, il avait vu la forme de sa baguette magique transparaitre au travers du tissu fin de sa robe. Cherchant à croiser son regard afin d'établir un lien visuel indispensable à la légilimencie, il l'observa avec instance. Soudain, elle redressa son joli visage vers lui et leur regards se croisèrent, il n'y lu plus cette étrange animosité, juste un vulgaire regard neutre.

William se taisait, il n'avait vraiment pas d'appétit. Pour une raison qu'il n'aurait si expliquer, il ressentait le besoin de protéger cette jeune femme. Peut-être était-ce cet air de poupée perdue qu'elle arborait depuis lui rencontre qui le poussait à se comporter ainsi. En gentleman, il l'aiderait quoi qu'il en soit mais son sort l'inquiétait plus que celui d'une simple étrangère. Laissant vaguer son regard sur les autres personnes partageant son repas, il ne put que constater que Tom Jedusor la fixait avec un air de prédateur. Il n'en voyait que le profil mais son regard fixe posé sur elle devait être des plus dérangeants pour la jeune femme, pour qui se prenait cet importun.

Hepzibah se régalait, Hockey s'était surpassée cette fois. La tablée était étrangement calme, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de silence. En se saisissant de son verre de vin, la vieille dame posa son regard sur son neveu. Will regardait quelque chose avec un air qu'elle n'aurait su déchiffrer, suivant ce regard, elle vit Tom. Quel beau garçon il était, si elle avait vingt ans de moins et lui vingt ans de plus, elle en aurait bien fait son quatre heures. Il regardait la jeune fille dont Hepzibah ne savait rien. Elle trouvait cela étrange qu'elle ne souhaitait rien dire la concernant, en même temps, elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion d'entendre le son de sa voix. Hepzibah eu un demi sourire suite à la pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit, tous deux iraient bien ensemble. Elle avait déjà endossé le rôle d'entremetteuse et ça avait fonctionné à chaque fois. Les personnes qu'elle avait contribué à unir étaient encore ensembles aujourd'hui. Hepzibah avait un don pour former des couples, elle le savait.

-Dites-moi, Victoria, quel âge avez-vous ? Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, je sais pour ma part qu'il me faudrait mentir si vous me posiez pareille question.

Hermione sursauta quand elle se rendit compte que la vieille s'adressait à elle. Elle avait encore du mal avec ce nouveau prénom. Sans réfléchir un seul instant, la jeune femme lui dit son âge, rien ne lui servait de mentir sur ce point.

-J'ai 18 ans madame.

Hepzibah sourit et fit un ample geste avec ses bras.

-Ne m'appelez pas madame voyons, je n'ai jamais été mariée. Je n'avais pas le temps avec ma carrière, savez-vous que j'ai été danseuse dans un cabaret. J'avais beaucoup de succès avec les hommes mais aucun n'a jamais réussi à me mettre la bague au doigt.

La vieille dame partit dans un rire joyeux tout en lançant un regard de feu à Tom.

-Mais pour vous mon chéri, je ne dirais pas non.

Tom se contenta de lui lancer un demi-sourire crispé, ce qui amusa Hermione. Le voir ainsi mal à l'aise devant cette vieille dame excentrique le rendait quelque peu moins effrayant. Tandis qu'Hepzibah contait une de ses fameuses histoires de scène, Hermione se sentit plus à l'aise. Elle avait réussi à briser la glace en un rien de temps, rendant par la même occasion Voldemort beaucoup moins terrifiant. Toujours aussi rigide, Tom porta son verre de vin à sa bouche, jamais il n'abusait de l'alcool mais cette vieille folle l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Face à la réplique de la vieille dame, William n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa tante ne changerait jamais. Il laissa son regard dévier vers la jeune femme, elle semblait plus détendue, tant mieux. Cependant, William soupira intérieurement quand sa vieille tante s'adressa de nouveau à Jedusor sur un ton qu'il lui connaissant trop, elle manigançait quelque chose.

-Et vous, mon cher Tom, quel âge avez-vous ?

-21 ans, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien mon chou, je suis juste curieuse, c'est tout.

Tom n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des questions aussi personnelles. Qu'est-ce que le fait de savoir son âge apportait à cette vieille pie. Hepzibah s'était à nouveau lancée dans ce type de monologue dont elle seule avait le secret. Hermione pour la première fois, prit la peine d'écouter ce que la vieille dame disait, elle avait eu une vie passionnante. Aussi, se permit-elle de lui poser des questions sur son incroyable existence. Plus que contente que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ses histoires, Hepzibah continua de bon ton après avoir demandé le dessert à son elfe.

-Savez-vous que Hockey m'a accompagné dans toutes mes tournées à travers le monde. Cet elfe ne m'a pas quitté depuis plus d'années que je ne souhaite l'avouer.

Hermione était de plus en plus captivée pour cette vieille femme. Elle ne montrait aucune animosité envers son elfe. Au souvenir du comportement de la petite chose à son égard, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à se l'imaginer pomponner une version jeune d'Hepzibah dans une loge de spectacle. En repensant à son séjour dans la salle de bain, elle passa une main dans sa chevelure, elle était plus douce et lisse que jamais. C'était très agréable comme sensation. Pourtant, la conversation prit très vite une tournure qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Hepzibah se mis à affirmer qu'elle et son neveu étaient les descendants d'Helga Poufsouffle. Il y avait beaucoup de fierté dans sa voix et Hermione ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Ses parents avaient dû lui répéter cette litanie depuis sa plus tendre enfance et jamais elle ne reprocherait à quiconque d'être fière de ses ancêtres. Après tout, elle n'avait nullement mentionné une pureté de sang quelconque. A cette pensée, la jeune femme tourna son regard miel vers Jedusor, il semblait tout à fait neutre mais une infime lueur dans ses yeux lui révéla qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, dire que lui aussi était le descendant d'un fondateur de Poudlard. Harry lui avait affirmé que Voldemort avait toujours gardé ce secret tant qu'il se faisait encore appelé Tom Jedusor.

-Et vous ma petite, pouvez-vous me rappeler votre nom de famille ?

Hermione était mal à l'aise, elle leur avait donné un nom et elle devrait désormais s'y tenir.

-Yaxley.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Victoria Yaxley, quel joli nom. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mes parents m'avaient appelé Hepzibah. C'est original vous allez me dire mais très difficile à porter.

Hermione se sentit soulagée qu'elle ait dévié si rapidement vers un autre sujet. Cependant, Jedusor avait de nouveau posé son regard pesant sur elle comme elle prononçait ce nom dérobé à l'arbre généalogique de Sirius Black. A n'en pas douter, il croyait qu'elle était de sang pur.

Tom avait écouté attentivement quand la jeune femme avait pris la parole. Ainsi elle se nommait Yaxley. Il en était certain, c'était le nom d'une vieille famille de sorciers. Soudain, il eut envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de d'intéresser aux autres mais elle était assez intrigante.

-Vous avez fait vos études à Poudlard ?

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à elle et Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter fortement. Que devait-elle répondre à ça ?! L'important était de paraître naturel et pour ça, elle devait répondre rapidement.

-Oui, j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard.

-Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Hepzibah de prendre la parole. Se sentant observée de tous côtés, Hermione répondit rapidement à la vieille dame.

-A Serdaigle.

Elle avait honte de renier ainsi sa maison qui avait été sa famille toutes ces années mais Serdaigle lui avait paru être la réponse la plus appropriée. Si elle avait répondu Gryffondor, Voldemort l'aurait surement prise en grippe et ce n'était pas du tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Si elle avait répondu Serpentard, il aurait eu des doutes. Tous deux auraient dû se croiser dans la salle commune et même si elle était plus jeune que lui, il aurait remis en question son appartenance à sa maison. Si elle avait dit Poufsouffle, c'est William qui aurait eu des doutes, quoi qu'il semblait un peu plus âgé que Voldemort. A cette pensée, elle n'osa pas lui poser la question et replongea son nez dans son assiette.

Sa réponse parut satisfaire Hepzibah qui gloussa en se resservant un grand verre de vin, ses joues rosies par l'alcool et l'amusement. Quant à Tom, il essaya de se souvenir d'une quelconque rencontre à Poudlard avec la jeune femme mais il n'y parvint pas, sans s'en inquiéter pour autant.

-D'après votre nom vous êtes issue d'une vieille famille sorcier. N'avez-vous jamais pensé à faire des recherches sur vos ancêtres ?

Hermione releva la tête, que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ?

-Vous êtes peut-être sans le savoir la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle. Oh, que ce serait fantastique.

Hermione se sembla pas partager cet avis, aussi se contenta-t-elle de lui faire un petit sourire qu'elle voulait intéressé.

Tom fixait la jeune femme en face de lui, elle semblait ne porter aucune attention à ses ancêtres. Ce n'était qu'une idiote de ne pas s'intéresser à la pureté de son sang.

William avait esquissé un sourire quand la jeune femme avait commencé à montrer de l'intérêt pour le passer de son tante. Elle semblait prendre un peu confiance, tant mieux. Quand ce Jedusor lui avait demandé si elle avait été à Poudlard, il avait failli prendre la parole pour dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de répondre mais elle l'avait fait. Quand sa tante lui avait demandé à quelle maison elle appartenait, il avait lancé un regard agacé à celle-ci qui ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupée à fixer la pauvre jeune femme. Ainsi, elle venait de Serdaigle. Bien que les rivalités entre maisons aient cessées dès sa sortie de Poudlard, il se plus à penser que si tous y retournaient à l'instant, la jeune femme aurait beaucoup moins d'appréhension face aux couleurs de sa cravate qu'à celles de Jedusor. William avait apprécié qu'elle ne porte intérêt à un potentiel illustre ancêtre, il avait toujours détesté qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était un descendant de Poufsouffle, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Katherine était d'origine moldue et ça ne lui avait jamais posé le moindre problème. A bien y penser, sa tante Hepzibah n'avait jamais montré a moindre aversion envers Kathy, toutes deux s'appréciaient beaucoup.

Hermione goûta au dessert que l'elfe lui apporta, elle le trouva très bon mais n'y toucha presque pas. C'était un gâteau recouvert de glaçage et de fleurs en sucres roses et quand elle observa la personne assise en face d'elle couper cette pâtisserie très « fille » avec dignité, elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclore sur son visage. Elle se reprit très vite et posa rapidement son regard vers une autre personne quand Jedusor leva son visage vers elle. Le regard d'Hermione rencontra celui de William qui n'avait pas touché à sa part de gâteau, ayant poussé son assiette vers l'avant. C'était la première fois qu'ils se regardaient depuis le début du repas. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Hermione piqua un fard devant l'intensité de son regard clair, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tom. Il est vrai qu'elle se sentait impressionnée par William, peut-être était-ce sa prestance ou la gentillesse qu'il lui témoignait.

Tom ricana intérieurement face à la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle avait rougi comme une simple fillette. II avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, toutes les femmes à qui il s'adressait l'adoptaient. La femme en face de lui ne l'avait pas eu envers lui mais cela n'allait pas tarder, quand il en aurait l'occasion, il la ferait rougir.

* * *

_A bientôt,_

_Alex_


	7. Chapitre VII: Nouvelle vie

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à vous. _

* * *

Le dîner s'était terminé sans aucunes embuches. Tom Jedusor avait pris congé dès que possible en prétendant une obligation urgente. Ce départ ne déplut pas à Hermione, bien que moins effrayante qu'au début, sa présence lui était pesante. Sans cesse, lui revenait à l'esprit ce qu'il allait faire mais aussi ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Comment se douter que sous ces traits séduisants, se cachait un homme ayant tué son propre père et ses grands-parents. C'était une donnée que la jeune femme n'avait pas oubliée, comment pourrait-elle !

Dans le salon aux fauteuils roses, Hepzibah, William et Hermione étaient assis confortablement. Paradoxalement, la Gryffondor se sentait calme, c'était sans doute dû à la fatigue qui habitait son corps, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi, elle n'aurait su le dire.

-Ma tante, il se fait tard, je vais m'en aller.

Hermione regarda William se redresser, elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il n'habitait pas ici. En un sens, c'était logique qu'il ne vive pas avec sa tante. Où pouvait-il résider, Hermione se le demandait. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux deux femmes, il quitta la pièce non sans un sourire rassurant pour Hermione.

-Enfin seules.

En un geste ample, la vieille dame l'invita à venir s'assoir près d'elle, elle avait un air sérieux qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Je ne sais quasi rien de vous ma petit mais vous me plaisez bien.

La Gryffondor lui fit un sourire sincère, ce sentiment était partagé.

-Vous savez, je suis une vieille dame bien seule, bien sûr il y a Hockey mais ce n'est pas pareil. Will ne sera pas toujours là, il a une vie et bien que son épouse vienne de mourir, je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra. Il est encore jeune, il trouvera quelqu'un. Par contre…

Tandis que la vieille dame continuait son interminable litanie, Hermione sentit qu'elle avait perdu le fil. Ainsi, William avait une femme et elle venait de mourir. Hermione savait ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un de cher et cette révélation le rendit encore plus amical à ses yeux.

-… vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligée d'accepter, ce choix vous appartient ma petite.

Hermione sursauta, que venait-elle de lui proposer, elle n'avait rien entendu. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers William.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Voulez-vous être ma demoiselle de compagnie ? Vous disposerez de temps libre quand je ferai ma sieste l'après-midi. Vous resterez loger ici et vous n'aurez rien à faire, si ce n'est me tenir compagnie.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cette vieille dame lui proposait de devenir sa demoiselle de compagnie. Pourtant, elle ne s'avait rien d'elle, Hermione aurait eu des doutes si une jeune femme inconnue débarquait en refusant de lui dire ce qui lui était arrivée et ce qui l'avait emmenée là. C'était une proposition à prendre au sérieux. Elle était seule dans cette époque, elle n'avait pas d'argent et pas de maison. Elle ne connaissait personne, si ce n'est les gens qui vivaient déjà en 1947 et ils étaient peu nombreux. Immédiatement, le visage de Dumbledore lui vint à l'esprit, il était encore vivant aujourd'hui. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider ?

-Qu'en dite vous ?

Sortie brusquement de ses pensées, Hermione hésita quelques instants, elle n'avait rien à perdre et c'était la meilleure option qui se présentait à elle.

-J'accepte.

-Formidable, je vous promets que vous ne vous ennuierez pas avec moi. J'ai tant d'histoires à raconter et j'ai pu constater qu'elles semblaient vous intéresser.

-En effet, je serais très heureuse de pouvoir vous tenir compagnie et je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour cette offre si généreuse.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie ma petite.

La vieille dame porta son regard à son poignet grassouillet et s'exclama.

-Diantre, qu'il est tard. Hockey !

Après avoir demandé à son elfe de conduire Hermione dans sa chambre, le vieille dame se leva de son siège avec difficulté et sortit. Tout ceci paraissait si étrange à la Gryffondor et il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle avait vu Harry apparaitre dans la forêt interdite. Au souvenir de son corps blafard, la jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'elfe de maison la conduisit dans une chambre confortable et assez grande. Un grand lit en bois foncé trônait au centre de la pièce et elle disposait d'une large garde-robe assortie. La chambre était dotée de fenêtres en croisillons habillées d'un léger voile blanc. En soupirant, Hermione s'assit sur le lit et enfuit son visage dans ses mains, tout ceci la dépassait. En essuyant rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle laissa errer son regard dans la pièce, cette chambre était plutôt agréable. Soudain, elle remarqua qu'elle était dotée d'une porte, pensant que c'était un placard, elle alla l'ouvrir et découvrit une salle de bain en marbre blanc. Plus épurée que celle où elle s'était rendue à son arrivée, Hermione la trouva agréable et spacieuse. Se détournant bien vite, la jeune femme retourna dans la pièce adjacente. Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, Hermione ôta ses souliers, se mis sous les couvertures et s'endormis presque qu'aussitôt, la main serrée autours de sa baguette magique.

Tom marchait dans l'allée des embrumes plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais l'arrivée de cette fille allait compliquer ses plans, il le savait. Contrairement à lui, elle semblait apprécier les histoires de cette vieille pie. La blâmant pour ses goûts très douteux, Tom soupira. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le relègue au second rang, si la vieille folle se désintéressait de lui, jamais elle ne lui montrerait ses reliques. Bien sûr, il pourrait essayer de s'en emparer sans que la vieille ne lui dévoile au préalable, il était quasi sûr que Barjow lui avait dit la vérité. Cependant, s'il mettait son plan à exécution sans attendre, il prenait le risque de se faire remarquer pour rien si la folle ne détenait pas les objets. Par contre, si la fille devenait plus proche de la vieille que prévu, il pourrait se servir d'elle pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait bien vu la manière dont elle avait rougi devant le neveu de Smith, elle n'était pas indifférente aux charmes masculins et lui en avait beaucoup. C'était une piste à creuser, séduire la fille s'avèrerait être plus amusant et plaisant que se rapprocher de la vieille. Se promettant de rendre une visite à Hepzibah le lendemain afin de s'assurer que la fille était toujours là, Tom laissa un sourire malsain apparaître sur son visage.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le soleil était levé et la lumière du jour s'introduisait dans la pièce. Fronçant les yeux face aux rayons éblouissants qui inondaient la pièce, elle se redressa et s'étira. Etrangement, la jeune femme avait plutôt bien dormi. Elle avait sûrement rêvé mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas, elle se rappelait très rarement de ses songes. A l'instant précis, ça l'arrangeait, elle avait certainement dû faire d'horribles cauchemars. Comme elle se levait, il sentit peser sur ses épaules tout le poids de sa tristesse. Jamais elle ne pourrait être heureuse à nouveau, ce fut l'idée qui s'imposa à son esprit comme elle lissait sa robe puis regardait par la fenêtre. La rue pavée était calme et claire. En regardant à l'horizon, la Gryffondor put se rendre compte que certaines maisons au loin étaient en ruine. C'est vrai que la guerre avait cessée depuis peu à cette époque. Deux ans, ce n'était pas grand-chose face aux années qu'elle avait remontées par atterrir ici. Ca faisait aussi deux ans que Dumbledore avait vaincu Grindelwald. Dumbledore, où était-il ? A Poudlard sûrement. Aurait-elle la force d'aller le trouver et de lui raconter son histoire ? Hier, elle s'en sentait parfaitement capable, la volonté de retourner à son époque étant plus forte que jamais. Aujourd'hui, elle souhaita autant repartir mais se sentait lasse de tout. Hermione ne désirait qu'une chose, se terrer dans un coin et attendre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune femme sortit de la pièce et descendit avec timidité les escaliers. Que devait-elle faire ? Rester dans sa chambre en attendant qu'on vienne la chercher ou attendre dans le salon le levé de la vieille dame. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle laissa ses pas la mener jusqu'à la cuisine où l'elfe de maison d'Hepzibah s'afférait à préparer le repas de sa maîtresse.

-Je peux t'aider ?

Hockey sursauta et laissa échapper de ses mains cagneuses une tasse.

-Non, Hockey peut se débrouiller, miss Victoria devrait aller dans la salle à manger.

Hermione remarqua la manière dont il l'avait appelé, ce nom lui paraissait plus qu'étrange, menteur et trompeur. Sans écouter l'elfe, Hermione se baissa et commença à ramasser les morceaux de faïence étalés sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Sans prêter oreille aux protestations de l'elfe, la jeune femme les récolta tous et vint les poser sur la table. Ensuite, elle reste plantée au milieu de la cuisine les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire.

-Hockey, tu m'apporte mon petit déjeuné ?

Apparemment, la vieille dame était descendue sans qu'Hermione ne l'entende et patientait dans la salle à manger, mieux valait qu'elle la rejoigne. Assise sur la même chaise qu'hier soir, Hepzibah était vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie rose, sa perruque trônant au sommet de sa tête.

-Mon enfant, alors comment avez-vous dormi ?

Le ton si jovial de la vieille lui mit du baume au cœur et Hermione ne put que lui sourire.

-Très bien, je vous remercie.

-Vous mettrez encore une robe à moi aujourd'hui mais nous allons vous en acheter d'autres.

Hermione lui sourit, ainsi c'était une de ses robes qu'elle avait sur le dos, elle avait dû beaucoup grossir. En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'elle avait été danseuse dans sa jeunesse.

-Nous partirons tout de suite après le déjeuner, il y moins de monde dans les rues le matin.

-Partir où ?

-Vous achetez des robes voyons, je suis sûre que tout doit vous aller. Quand j'étais jeune, je pouvais rentrer dans les robes les plus étroites, bien sûr j'avais un corset mais…

Hermione perdit de nouveau le fil de la conversation. Cela la gênait grandement que cette dame soit obligée de lui payer des vêtements. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune ressource et dépendre ainsi de quelqu'un la dérangeait. Une fois Hockey passée, la table fut remplie de pâtisseries en tout genre et de douceurs les plus sucrées. Hermione ressentit très vite la faim la tirailler, elle n'avait presque rien avalé au repas de de veille au soir. Mangeant avec plaisir, elle écouta avec intérêt l'histoire que lui conta Hepzibah concernant un pâtissier français qu'elle avait connu étant jeune. Après le repas, toutes deux se préparèrent, ce qui se résuma à changer de robe, faire sa toilette et se brosser les cheveux pour Hermione mais la préparation d'Hepzibah prit plus de temps, si bien que la jeune femme se permit de vaguer dans la maison en l'attendant. Le salon était rempli de bric-à-brac dont la jeune femme n'osa pas toucher mais en parcourant les pièces de la maison, elle tomba sur une bibliothèque tapissée de livres. Se promettant de revenir, elle dû quitter la pièce quand la voix d'Hepzibah l'appela du hall d'entrée.

Hepzibah marchait très lentement et avec difficulté, elle s'aidait d'une canne quand elle sortait en rue. Elle faisait souvent ses achats dans les magasins moldus, surtout quand elle voulait acheter des vêtements. La mode moldue l'avait toujours fascinée et c'est d'ailleurs dans un cabaret moldu qu'elle avait dansé toute sa jeunesse. Ce choix lui avait valu d'être rejetée par sa famille, ce qui l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir. Une fois sa carrière achevée, elle s'était retrouvée seule avec son elfe de maison dans cette grande demeure qu'elle s'était elle-même achetée. Peut-être était-ce son esprit d'indépendance qui faisait fuir les hommes, quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait jamais trouvé chaussure à son pied. Jamais la solitude ne l'avait tant pesée depuis sa mise à la retraite. Un jour, un étranger est venu frapper à sa porte, lui annonçant que sa sœur cadette venait de décéder, laissant un orphelin de 13 ans. Elle avait appris la mort de ses parents et de sa sœur, cela l'avait beaucoup troublée, ils s'étaient quittés fâchés et jamais elle ne pourrait les revoir. La scène lui avait tant donné mais elle lui avait aussi pris beaucoup. Ainsi sa sœur avait eu un fils ? Sur le tard si on en croyait l'âge de l'enfant. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que de s'occuper de lui, elle était sa seule famille. Héritant des biens de sa famille, dont une coupe très ancienne ayant appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle, Hepzibah n'avait pas manqué d'argent pour élever son neveu. Jamais elle n'avait regretté son choix de l'accueillir, Will avait été pour elle un second souffle, une renaissance. Il avait bien grandi et était devenu un bel homme. Un sentiment de fierté l'habitait quand elle le voyait arriver chez elle, grand, fort et si charmant. Hélas, la vie ne l'avait pas épargné, il avait à peine connu son père, sa mère était morte quand il n'était qu'un enfant et de nouveau la faucheuse était venue lui prendre quelqu'un. Son épouse, Katherine était décédée il y a un peu plus de 8 mois. Elle avait toujours eu une santé fragile, c'était une femme douce et maladive. Elle était morte très jeune, trop jeune.

Hermione s'étonna du silence de la vieille dame qui l'accompagnait, peut-être parlait-elle moins en sortie. Dans la rue, les rares passants qui les croisèrent observèrent avec étonnement cette drôle de femme à l'allure étrange. Jamais Hermione n'avait aimé se faire remarquer mais avec Hepzibah à ses côtés, c'était peine perdue. Pourtant, elle préférait rester avec elle qu'être seule et c'est à cet instant que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir rencontré. Jamais elle ne lui ferait regretter de l'avoir prise sous son aile. Toutes deux finir par aboutir devant la devanture d'une boutique pour dame. Quand elles entrèrent à l'intérieur, une femme d'un certain âge les accueillit avec politesse, elle semblait bien connaitre Hepzibah, aussi la pria-t-elle de s'assoir dans un fauteuil élégant.

-Ma demoiselle de compagnie a besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe. Jolie comme elle est, il lui faut les plus beaux vêtements et accessoires. Je vous fais confiance Charlotte.

La dénommée Charlotte sembla ravie, apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait faire ses courses ici. On présenta à Hermione des robes plus belles les unes que les autres, des rubans, accessoires charmants et chaussures à talons. Sans rechigner et en prenant même goût à la chose, Hermione se laissa mesurer, habiller et observée. Hepzibah semblait s'amuser et de son fauteuil, elle donnait son avis, choisissait et s'exclamait quand quelque chose lui plaisait particulièrement. Après des heures d'essayage, les deux femmes finirent par sortir, accompagnées par un portier qui les suivit jusqu'à la demeure d'Hepzibah, les bras chargés de paquets. Mal à l'aise, Hermione lui proposa de l'aider, elle se sentait si gênée de s'être fait offrir tant de cadeaux. Le rythme lent d'Hepzibah ne devait pas lui faciliter les choses mais il refusa d'un air gêné. Ils finirent par arriver à destination et une fois le portier parti, elles s'installèrent dans le salon. Hermione remercia grandement la vieille dame en lui affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ça pour elle.

-Mais je me fais aussi plaisir savez-vous. Avoir une si jolie jeune femme que je puisse habiller à ma guise, quelle joie.

Ce sentiment d'être une poupée qu'on arrange et maquille ne plut guère à Hermione. Jamais elle n'avait apprécié ces filles qu'on ne traitait que comme de belles choses sans cervelle. Cependant, avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Si le plaisir de cette vieille dame était de lui acheter des robes et de la pomponner, pouvait-elle refuser ? Tout avait un prix dans ce monde et si c'était celui d'Hepzibah, elle payerait. Hermione se força à sourire, elle devait faire des efforts et remercier cette femme comme elle le pouvait. L'air réjoui, la vieille dame appela son elfe et le pria d'aider Hermione à se préparer.

-Tom Jedusor va sûrement venir nous rendre visite, je veux que vous soyez magnifique.

Les termes de la vieille replongèrent subitement Hermione dans le désarroi. Une sorte d'instinct de protection avec expulsé cet homme de sa tête. La perspective de se préparer pour lui plaire la révulsait.

-Pourquoi devrais-je me faire jolie pour lui ?

Hermione s'en voulut d'avoir employé un ton aussi sec, elle qui s'était jurée de remercier la vieille, commençait assez mal. Cependant, Hepzibah ne remarqua pas le ton de la jeune femme, trop occupée à déterminer quelle robe elle pourrait lui faire mettre et plairait à Tom.

-Il est charmant ma petite, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle devait avouer qu'il n'était pas laid, il était même très beau. Mais cela ne changeait rien, il n'était qu'un monstre, donnée qu' Hepzibah ignorait. Comment pourrait-elle lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas fréquentable ? Elle trouverait bien un moyen, elle allait y réfléchir.

-Oui, il est charmant.

* * *

_A bientôt,_

_Alex_


	8. Chapitre VIII: Mauvaise visite

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Hermione était assise sur un des fauteuils roses du salon d'Hepzibah Smith. Elle tasse de thé à la main, elle écoutait la vieille dame conter une de ses fameuses histoires rocambolesques. Pouponnée de la tête aux pieds, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Comme prévu, elle était allée se préparer et à peine sorite du bain, Hockey était venue l'aider. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre plaisir à se faire belle, seules ses études comptaient mais tout était différent aujourd'hui. Qu'avait-elle à faire ici si ce n'est attendre et tenir compagnie à cette vieille dame. Bien sûr, elle devait se méfier de Jedusor et faire comprendre à Hepzibah qu'il était mauvais, mais comment ? L'option la plus appropriée était de faire plaisir à la vieille, rentrer dans ses grâces si elle pouvait s'exprimer ainsi. Si elle devenait pour Hepzibah une jolie petite poupée qu'elle modèlerait à sa manière, elle pourrait lui faire comprendre un jour qui il était. De plus, elle ne s'était toujours pas rappelé l'évènement dont Harry lui avait parlé et qui concernait Hepzibah, elle était certaine qu'elle savait quelque chose. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue lui découvrant les épaules, Hermione avait eu du mal à se reconnaitre dans le miroir. L'elfe l'avait coiffée, sa longue chevelure épaisse reposait désormais dans son dos en vagues souples et brillantes. Hockey l'avait maquillée et Hermione avait tout d'abord redouté le résultat, elle appréciait Hepzibah mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on la maquille de la même manière. Son maquillage s'avéra léger, si ce n'est le rouge à lèvre rouge sur sa bouche mais contre toutes attentes, il lui allait plutôt bien, faisait ressortir la blancheur de ses dents et mettant en valeur l'ovale de son visage. Quand Hermione était apparue dans le salon où Hepzibah lisait un ouvrage, certainement un roman à l'eau de rose, la vieille avait levé son visage bouffi et s'était exclamée.

-Vous très belle ma chère.

Hermione s'était sentie rougir, jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. Ca ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait souffrir mais parfois, elle aurait eu envie qu'on lui dise. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été une jolie fillette, ses dents de lapin et sa chevelure devaient y être pour beaucoup. Au bal de noël, en quatrième année, elle avait fait un effort et c'est vrai que ça avait payé, jamais elle n'avait vu Ron si jaloux. A la pensée de son ami, elle revit le désarroi dans ses yeux, la peur qu'elle avait pu y lire quand elle l'avait vu dans la forêt interdite. Elle aurait encore aimé le serrer contre elle comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Cette dernière fois, l'était-elle vraiment ? Pourrait-elle vivre éternellement ici, loin de ses amis, loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait ? Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable aujourd'hui. C'est ainsi qu'une tasse de thé à la main, Hermione écoutait la vieille dame discuter. Bien que surchargé et poussiéreux, elle trouvait ce salon plutôt agréable. Les bibliothèques étaient ainsi et elle s'y sentait plus que bien. Prenant une gorgée de thé, elle se souvint de la bibliothèque qu'elle avait trouvée le matin même, elle irait y jeter un coup d'œil quand la vieille ferait sa sieste. Est-ce que sa vie allait se résumer à ça désormais ? Etre belle, boire du thé en écoutant Hepzibah et n'attendre qu'une chose, qu'elle ait faire sa sieste pour pouvoir être elle-même ? La jeune femme se força à sourire à la vieille quand un sentiment de culpabilité la submergea subitement, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, elle pourrait être dans la rue à l'heure qu'il est ! Elle n'était plus seule, c'était l'essentiel. La jeune femme avait aussi décidé, pendant que Hockey lui coiffait les cheveux, qu'elle allait devoir inventer de toute pièce une vie passée. Hepzibah, curieuse comme elle était, allait essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez et il fallait absolument qu'elle reste cohérente. On savait déjà qu'elle s'appelait Victoria Yaxley, qu'elle avait 18 ans et avait fait ses études à Poudlard, dans la maison de Serdaigle. C'était très mince, il fallait qu'elle étoffe tout ça. Peut-être pourrait-elle dire qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez elle ? Ou qu'on l'avait jetée dehors ? Si elle affirmait qu'on ne voulait plus d'elle, ça passerait mieux car Hepzibah risquait de vouloir reprendre contact avec sa soit disant famille pour les rassurer dans le cas où elle affirmait s'être enfuie. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-on mis à la porte ? Aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit d'Hermione, il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse.

Comme Hepzibah lui présentait un plateau de gâteaux qu'Hermione refusa poliment, la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? A la perspective qu'il s'agisse de Tom Jedusor, le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines ? Elle n'était pas du tout prête à la voir. Sans que la vieille dame n'ait eu besoin d'intervenir, l'elfe alla ouvrir la porte après s'être assurée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Moldu. Les craintes de la jeune femme s'avérèrent fondées quand elle entendit la voix grave de Voldemort provenant du hall d'entrée. Sentant son cœur battre la chamade, elle retint sa respiration et sentit son estomac se nouer quand il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, grand et élégant.

-Tom, quelle surprise ?! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Hermione tiqua devant les paroles d'Hepzibah, elle savait très bien qu'il viendra, pourquoi tant de cérémonial !

-Ne puis-je pas rendre visite à ma cliente préférée ?

Tout comme il disait ces mots, il se pencha et embrassa la main dodue de la vielle qui gloussa de plus belle. Hermione n'avait pas négligé les termes de cet homme, ainsi Hepzibah était sa cliente. C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais interrogée sur sa présence ici, il fallait qu'elle demande à la vieille dame la nature du travail de Jedusor, peut-être cela lui permettrait-il de progresser. Savoir ce qu'il voulait était capital pour savoir comment déjouer ses plans. Jamais depuis son arrivée elle ne s'était réellement fixé d'objectifs si clairs et cela lui redonna de la vigueur au moment où il se pencha vers elle, saisit sa main et en embrassa le dos en lui lançant un regard de feu. Hermione dû se retenir pour ne pas arracher sa main des griffes de cet individu comme il la saisissait avec douceur. Elle ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage quand il déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau, n'affichant qu'une expression neutre, voire d'indifférence.

Tom, comme prévu, était venu rendre visite à cette vieille pie. Dès son arrivée, il l'avait vue, repoussante dans son fauteuil rose, un plateau de friandises sur les genoux. Merlin seul savait tout le mérite qu'il avait de rendre visite à cette limace emperruquée. Elle lui souriait, un air surpris incrusté dans son visage flasque, comme si elle n'ignorait pas qu'il viendrait. Un sourire en coin, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas y résister, il s'était approché. Il avait serré les dents quand elle avait pris la parole, de cette voix grinçante qu'il détestait tant. Son regard avait dévié de la chose comme elle lui lançait une œillade qu'elle voulait séduisante et avait rencontré la fille. Comme la veille, elle semblait pensive, dans son monde. Il devait l'avouer, elle était bien plus plaisante à observer qu'Hepzibah, ce n'était pas difficile. Comme à son habitude, il s'approcha de la vieille et lui fit un baisemain en réprimant, comme chaque fois, un frisson de dégout. Sans attendre, il s'approcha de la fille et fit de même en lui lançant son regard le plus envoutant, non déçu de la voir d'un peu plus près. Le visage de la fille était comme il se l'imaginait, doux et bien dessiné. De près, il put voire les quelques taches de rousseur qui parsemaient l'arête de son nez et ses alentours, n'enlaidissant en rien son visage. Quand leur regards se croisèrent, il ne put y lire qu'un sentiment d'indifférence qui, bien que blessant pour son égaux, n'avait plus rien d'effrayé comme la veille. Subtilement, il tenta d'utiliser la légilimencie mais leur regards se trouvèrent trop peu de temps, déjà ses beaux yeux étaient dirigés en direction de la vieille folle.

Hepzibah avait observé Tom se pencher avec tant d'attention et déposer un baiser sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme. Plus que jamais, elle trouvait qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Tous deux étaient beaux et jeunes, quels magnifiques enfants ils auraient. Malgré sa réjouissance et ses plans sur la comète quelque peu prématurés, elle ne put que constater que la jeune femme semblait n'éprouver aucun plaisir à cet échange, il fallait qu'elle lui parle ! Elle vit la jeune femme la regarder elle tandis qu'elle lui faisait de grands gestes pour lui faire comprendre de dire quelque chose à Tom mais elle resta muette. Comment pouvait-elle préférer observer une vieille dame plutôt que le superbe jeune homme qui lui faisait face, trop tard, il s'était assis.

Tom s'assit à côté d'Hermione, un peu trop près à son goût mais elle n'osa pas se reculer, que dirait Hepzibah si elle le faisait. Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle savait que le vieille avait en tête de les mettre ensemble, elle allait être déçue. Mal à l'aise, Hermione se contenta de rester là, assise bien droite dans sa belle robe bleue à côté de son ennemi juré. Bien sûr, il ignorait tout d'elle et il était impératif que ça reste ainsi. Situé à quelques centimètres d'elle, la jeune femme devait avouer qu'il sentait bon mais ça ne changerait strictement rien. Tandis que Voldemort et Hepzibah conversaient, Hermione put se rendre compte qu'ils parlaient d'antiquités et d'objets rares. Était-ce donc ça son fameux travail, antiquaire ? Plantée entre les deux autres, la jeune femme avait le cerveau qui fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Antiquité, était-ce le mot clé, sûrement. Voldemort était ici en tant que vendeur mais où travaillait-il ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione osa prendre la parole et contre toute attente, la voix qui sortit de sa gorge fut assurée et féminine.

-Dite-moi, Monsieur Jedusor, où travaillez-vous ?

Les deux autres personnes présentent dans la pièce semblèrent surprises qu'elle prenne la parole aussi soudainement. Hepzibah se montra ravie que sa demoiselle de compagnie daigne enfin s'intéresser à son convive, aussi ne dit-elle pas un mot quand Tom prit la parole.

-Chez Barjow et Beurk.

-Oh, vraiment.

Tom avait senti le dédain de la femme assise à côté de lui transparaître tant dans sa voix que dans ses traits. Pour qui se prenait-elle de le juger ainsi, savait-elle qui il était !

-Voyons Victoria, il n'y a aucun mal à travailler dans ce genre d'endroit.

Hepzibah avait elle aussi sentit le mépris dans la voix de la jeune femme et n'avait rien trouvé de plus valorisant pour décrire l'établissement. Bien qu'il se trouve dans l'allée des embrumes, elle y avait trouvé des choses plus qu'intéressantes. Elle avait toujours adoré les antiquités, c'était là une de ses passions. Sa meilleure trouvaille chez Barjow et Beurk avait été un médaillon en or ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, quel chance elle avait eu de tomber dessus. Caractacus Beurk lui avait avoué qu'il l'avait acheté pour des miettes de pain à une miséreuse jeune femme enceinte. Tom, comme elle, aimait les antiquités et peut-être lui montrerait-elle un jour ses plus grands trophées, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard.

Hermione n'en revenait pas de sa propre audace, elle avait clairement fait preuve de condescendance envers Voldemort, ça faisait du bien. Le séduisant homme en face d'elle n'avait rien laissé paraître mais elle avait pu voir dans ses yeux passer une lueur rouge de colère. Sentant son courage plier face à la présence pesante de Voldemort qui pourtant ne montrait aucun signe d'animosité, elle préféra redevenir la jolie petite poupée qu'elle se devait d'être. Sans trembler, elle se pencha, saisit sa tasse de thé et en sirota la contenu comme si de rien n'était. Elle sentait que l'ambiance s'était soudainement refroidie mais encore une fois, Hepzibah reprit la parole et tout s'arrangea.

-Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit Tom, Victoria est désormais ma demoiselle de compagnie.

Tom était ravi de cette nouvelle, tout se déroulait comme il le pensait. La fille allait rester là et il allait la séduire en un rien de temps. Elle avait fait preuve d'irrévérence, avait fait la fière et l'avait traité avec dédain mais c'était là l'habitude des sangs purs. Il allait la dresser en un rien de temps et bientôt, elle quémanderait pour qu'il pose ne serait-ce que son regard sur elle.

-Quelle merveilleuse idée.

Hermione ne dit rien et ne regarda pas Voldemort quand il posa son regard ébène sur elle, la hardiesse qui l'habitait tout à l'heure avec déserté le champ d'honneur.

-Elle est si jolie que c'est un véritable plaisir de lui acheter des vêtements. C'est moi qui ait choisi sa robe, ne la trouvez-vous pas magnifique ?

-Vous avez totalement raison miss Smith, tant pour la robe que pour la jeune femme.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux yeux mais se força à lui montrer qu'elle restait indifférente à tous ses compliments. De plus, elle n'appréciait guère qu'on parle d'elle de cette manière alors qu'elle était là elle avait l'impression d'être une chose qu'on jaugeait et observait.

Tom riait intérieurement, ça s'annonçait très facile, il avait vu ses joues rougirent presque imperceptiblement à sa remarque. Encore un peu, pas grand-chose et elle lui tomberait dans les bras et déposerait à ses pieds les reliques d'Hepzibah qu'elle aura dérobées pour lui. Ce nouveau plan s'annonçait plus amusant et plaisant que l'ancien. Ne pouvait que féliciter son intelligence supérieure, il se pencha pour saisir sa tasse, frôlant au passage le bras dénudé de la jeune femme.

* * *

_A bientôt, _

_Alex_


	9. Chapitre IX: Le livre d'Hepzibah

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite, je l'espère, une bonne lecture._

* * *

Il semblait à Hermione que cela faisait des heures que Voldemort était là, assis à côté d'elle, la collant presque. Merlin qu'elle le détestait, lui et ses atrocités. Mais le sentiment qui la dominait était la peur. Il lui était impossible de faire abstraction du fait que Voldemort se trouvait assis à moins de 15 cm d'elle, une version jeune bien sûr mais c'était tout de même lui. Il avait déjà tué, comment Hepzibah pouvait-elle l'accepter chez elle, ce monstre dénué de cœur, cet assassin perfide et néfaste. En plus d'avoir été envoyé dans une époque qui n'était la sienne, il avait fallu qu'elle atterrisse dans l'environnement même du meurtrier de son meilleur ami. Sans vraiment y penser n'y même s'en rendre compte, des bribes de la prophétie brisée lui revinrent à l'esprit, s'inscrivant dans l'arrière-plan de sa conscience. Tout ceci la dépassait, elle était seule ici et s'ennuyait à mourir.

-Victoria, pourriez-vous me rendre un service ?

Hermione se « réveilla » soudain quand elle se rendit compte que c'était à elle qu'Hepzibah s'adressait.

-Bien sûr, que voulez-vous ?

La vieille se pencha dangereusement et saisit l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait tout à l'heure, ce fameux roman qu'Hermione soupçonnait être mièvre. Que souhaitait-elle ? Qu'elle lise un passage maintenant ? Jamais elle ne se sentait capable de lire une quelconque phrase d'un quelconque livre en présence de Voldemort.

-J'ai fini le premier tome, il me faut absolument savoir la suite et j'aimerai que vous alliez me chercher le suivant. Je l'ai acheté dans une librairie moldue, je ne peux donc pas envoyer Hockey le chercher.

C'était tout, elle voulait juste l'envoyer faire une course, lui permettant par la même occasion de quitter le monstre qui se trouvait à sa gauche. La perspective de pouvoir se promener seule dans les rues de Londres à la recherche d'une librairie lui mit le cœur en joie. Avec un peu plus de précipitation qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, Hermione se redressa et s'approcha de la vieille.

-Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Saisissant l'ouvrage pour en analyser le titre, Hermione put juger par l'illustration de la couverture que c'était bien le genre de livre qu'elle croyait être.

-« Douce Eugénie », très bien je vais vous chercher ça de ce pas.

Sans attendre, Hermione s'était déjà dirigée vers la porte, trop contente de quitter cette pièce mais la voix d'Hepzibah la stoppa dans sa course.

-Victoria, attendez, je ne vous ai pas donné d'argent.

Hermione se força à sourire quand elle dû leur faire face à nouveau.

-De plus, je ne peux pas laisser une si jolie jeune fille se promener seule dans les rues de Londres. Personne ne sait ce qu'on peut y trouver de nos jours.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tiquer, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. La mâchoire contractée, elle resta plantée là, le temps que le verdict tombe. Se sentant parfaitement idiote, elle posa son regard sur la table basse où elle avait elle-même reposé le livre d'Hepzibah avant d'essayer de quitter la pièce. Une pointe d'agacement la piqua quand elle se rendit compte que le signet du livre ressortait, montrant qu'elle n'était même pas arrivée à la moitié de l'histoire.

Hepzibah, lancée dans une grande conversation avec Tom observait le couple assit en face d'elle, Morgane qu'ils étaient beaux et allaient bien ensembles. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle ne tentait rien pour les rapprocher. Cherchant rapidement un moyen de commencer sa quête, ses yeux tombèrent sur son livre déposé sur la table en face d'elle. Une idée de génie germa subitement dans son esprit excentrique. En bonne hôtesse, elle ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce en prétextant devoir faire sa sieste afin de les laisser seuls, ils allaient pouvoir être seuls mais pas ici. Oh, elle s'imaginait déjà l'impression des passants en les voyant marcher dans la rue. On allait croire à un jeune couple, fraichement marié ou sur le point de l'être. Les gens les observeraient comme s'ils sortaient tout juste d'un magazine, si beaux, si parfaits.

-Tom, est-ce que cela vous dérangerait d'accompagner Victoria jusqu'à la librairie ? Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter, je peux y aller mais mon vieux dos me fait étrangement souffrir ces derniers temps.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais heureusement, aucune des deux autres personnes présentent ne le remarquèrent. La prochaine fois qu'elle serait seule avec la vieille, il faudrait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle devait arrêter de poursuivre cette idée rocambolesque qu'elle avait dans la tête. Non, rocambolesque n'était pas le terme approprié, cette idée dangereuse et assassine était le bon mot. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'elle se rende seule dans les rues de Londres mais elle y était bien plus en sécurité qu'avec ce criminel.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, vous savez que je suis toujours disposé à vous rendre service.

Tom avait été quelque peu surpris par la demande de la vieille mais pas contrarié. Bien sûr qu'il allait accompagné sa petit protégée et quand il la ramènerait ici, elle n'en reviendrait pas d'avoir passé un si bon moment en sa compagnie. Jetant un regard à la fille, Tom put constater qu'elle n'avait pas l'air ravie, typique de ce genre de femme, elle ne supportait pas dépendre de quelqu'un mais ne savait rien faire seule.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps, je sais très bien me débrouillée seule.

Le sang d'Hermione n'avait fait qu'un tour quand Voldemort avait accepté la requête de la vieille, comme s'il lui rendait un énorme service.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises ma chérie. Tenez Tom, voici l'argent.

Hermione fulminait, à quoi servait-elle si c'était à lui qu'elle donnait l'argent, qu'il ait le chercher seul dans ce cas. Sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard à Voldemort ou Hepzibah, elle sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans le hall d'entrée où elle mit le nouveau manteau que la vieille lui avait acheté ce matin. Très vite, elle fut rejointe par Tom qui lui sourit et lui ouvrit la porte comme si de rien n'était. Avant que la porte ne soit fermée, ils purent entendre Hepzibah leur crier quelque chose du salon.

-Prenez tout votre temps, je ne suis pas pressée.

Arrivée dans la rue, Hermione décida de prendre à droite sans même regarder Jedusor. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agisse du bon chemin mais elle trouverait bien.

-Victoria, c'est par ici.

Hermione s'arrêta net et, se sentant très idiote, elle se retourna et vit que Voldemort qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle le rejoignit et le suivit. Sur le chemin, il resta à côté d'elle sans rien dire, il avait une démarche sûre et virile. Hermione tenta de paraître assurée mais elle ne savait pas où ils allaient et l'homme à ses côtés l'effrayait. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait près de lui et il était bien plus grand qu'elle. Il devait avoir plus ou moins la même taille qu'Harry mais était moins maigre, plus musclé.

-Vous ne m'aimez pas, est-ce que je me trompe ?

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il prenne la parole et encore moins à ce qu'il dise ça, Hermione s'arrêta. Voldemort l'imita et vint à sa rencontre, la dominant de toute sa taille. En le voyant de face, Hermione put constater qu'il avait les cheveux de la même couleur qu'Harry, un noir corbeau, par contre ses yeux étaient différents, tout aussi noirs que sa chevelure. Malgré leur couleur, ils avaient quelque chose de chaud, d'incendiaire.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça, je ne vous connais même pas.

La voix de la jeune femme n'avait pas été aussi sûre qu'elle l'aurait voulue. Assis, il était beaucoup moins effrayant que quand il était debout, et c'était dire. Etre seule face à lui dans cette rue déserte, à une époque qu'elle ne connaissait pas la terrifiait. Hermione vit qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui tendait son bras afin qu'elle s'en saisisse.

Tom avait regardé le visage de la fille se décomposer quand il s'était approché d'elle, on aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de lui. La peur était une arme plus que redoutable et personne d'autre mieux que lui ne savait la manier. La crainte asservissait, rendait malléable et soumis. Jamais il n'avait eu peur, parce que jamais il n'avait été faible. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui montrait sa peur. Il avait cru que c'était une erreur de sa part et qu'il ne l'effrayait en rien mais il s'était trompé, elle le craignait. De nouveau, le soupçon qu'il avait laissé de côté refit surface. Elle savait peut-être quelque chose le concernant ? Ou alors c'était juste une fille impressionnable, elle avait dû grandir dans un cocon auquel elle avait sans doute essayé d'échapper, d'où sa présence ici. Mais forgée dans un environnement surprotégé, elle ne ferait pas le poids face à lui et plierait bien vite. Elle souhaitait faire la grande mais elle n'était qu'une toute petite chose, une jolie petite marionnette qu'il se ferait un plaisir de contrôler. Sur cette dernière pensée, il lui présenta son bras en examinant sa réaction.

Hermione sentit ses jambes devenir coton quand il lui tendit le bras. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne voulait plus qu'il la toise de toute sa hauteur comme il l'avait fait il y quelques minutes. Si elle refusait, serait-il capable de lui faire du mal, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Elle se sentait faible et stupide. Si elle sortait sa baguette magique, il la devancerait sans doute. Sortir sa baguette serait de plus un acte offensif et s'il venait à lui lancer un sort, ce serait uniquement de sa faute à elle. Il ne lui avait rien fait sauf lui présenter son bras. Il ne savait pas qu'elle n'ignorait rien de ses méfaits passés et futurs. En une fraction de seconde, elle revit le visage de la chose immonde rencontrée dans la salle sur demande se superposer à celui de l'homme en face d'elle. Comment une apparence pouvait-elle changer à ce point, elle le savait. Sans vraiment sentir qu'elle avait un autre choix, Hermione saisit le bras qui lui était offert et ils reprirent leur route.

Hermione, son bras autour de celui de Voldemort, était très mal à l'aise. La librairie était vraiment loin, quand arriverait-ils ? La jeune femme se sentit soulagée quand ils aboutirent dans une rue remplie de passants, elle n'aimait vraiment pas être seule en présence du mage noir. Les badauds étaient vêtus à la manière d'après-guerre, c'était un peu étrange pour Hermione qui avait l'impression de se trouver dans un film, tous ces gens lui semblaient n'être que des comédiens. S'habituerait-elle un jour ou deviendrait-elle folle ? L'impression d'être une sorte d'anachronisme l'habitait, ce n'était pas son époque, elle n'avait rien à y faire. La jeune femme se sentit soulagée quand elle aperçut l'enseigne de la librairie pendant perpendiculairement à la façade de l'établissement. Depuis qu'elle avait saisi le bras de Voldemort, il n'avait plus rien dit, pas pris la parole une seule fois mais elle ne savait pas si elle préférait ça. Quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique remplie de monde, Hermione lâcha rapidement sa prise autour de ce bras détesté et s'avança vers les rayonnages. Elle sentit que Voldemort la suivait, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, qu'il jette un œil sur les ouvrages le temps qu'elle mette la main sur le livre d'Hepzibah. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une librairie moldue, il n'y avait sûrement rien ici qui l'intéresse. Hermione se retourna et lui lança un regard rapide, il devait détester tous les gens qui l'entouraient mais le cachait bien, il semblait tout à fait à l'aise, posé et élégant. Très vite, elle trouva le livre qu'elle cherchait et alla se placer dans la file d'attende pour payer.

-Vous l'avez trouvé ?

Hermione sursauta, il lui avait presque murmuré ces mots dans l'oreille, lui donnant la peur de sa vie.

-Comme vous voyez.

Son ton avec retrouvé la sécheresse qui lui avait manqué tout à l'heure, ce qui ne sembla pas irriter Voldemort le moins du monde.

-Pourquoi me parler avec tant de dureté, nous pourrions être amis.

-Je ne préfère pas.

Hermione s'étonna de l'effet que pouvait avoir une masse de Moldus sur elle. Certes, c'était lâche mais plus que plaisant de lui parler ainsi.

-Je suis certain que nous aurons à nous croiser souvent et il serait plus agréable que ce soit dans une bonne ambiance.

Il était d'un calme olympien tandis qu'elle avait envie de le forcer à reculer et s'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. Hermione sentait son souffle tiède frôler sa peau, lui provoquant des frissons tout le long du dos. Elle voulut répliquer quelque chose, son visage se crispant sous l'énervement mais elle fut stoppée par la vendeuse qui patientait, c'était leur tour. Hermione remarqua le regard qu'elle lui lança, elle aurait bien aimé être à sa place, elle lui cédait quand elle voulait. Pour un observateur extérieur, tous deux devaient ressembler à un couple dont elle jouait le rôle de l'épouse revêche et difficile et Voldemort le mari attentionné qui se laissait maltraiter par sa femme sans rien dire. Merlin seul savait que ce n'était pas le cas, aussi n'eut-elle qu'une envie, le dire à cette femme mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pendant que Voldemort payait le livre, l'argent lui ayant été confié à lui, Hermione s'était forcée à sourire, paraître aimable pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, depuis quand se souciait-elle de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Une fois sortie, la jeune femme prit la parole tandis qu'il lui proposait son bras.

-Evitez de ma coller comme vous venez de la faire, pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

-Excusez-moi, j'ignorais que ma présence vous était si insupportable.

Son ton était ironique et moqueur, Hermione détestait qu'on lui parle de la sorte.

-Il faut croire que oui.

La jeune femme avait prononcé ces mots sans le regarder dans les yeux, son courage de Gryffondor avait des limites. Saisissant son bras en espérant qu'il ne réplique rien, Hermione fut surprise quand il l'ôta de son emprise.

-Si je vous suis si insupportable, je suppose que vous pouvez marcher seule.

Sur ces mots, il passa devant elle sans se retourner. Hermione ne sut pas trop quoi faire, aussi décida-t-elle de le suivre. Sur le chemin du retour, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse en observant le dos de Voldemort. Elle le détestait plus que tout et lui laissait de temps en temps savoir quand son courage prenait le dessus. Mais à y bien penser, il ne lui avait rien fait pour l'instant. Bien sûr, c'était un monstre mais depuis leur rencontre, il n'avait rien fait qui la pousse à le traiter ainsi. Elle devait l'avouer, il l'effrayait plus que tout et savoir qu'il était énervé contre elle ne la rassurait pas. Ainsi, décida-t-elle de prendre sur elle, d'être aimable avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de répréhensible contre elle ou Hepzibah et ça ne pouvait tarder.

Tom marchait en direction de la demeure de la vieille pie, il sentait que la fille le suivait. Elle avait de nouveau fait la pimbêche, elle se sentait certainement plus forte devant tous ces gens mais elle serait très vite seule et reviendrait vers lui comme un petit chien. Son comportement dans la rue déserte en était la preuve. Il n'appréciait cependant pas qu'elle le traité ainsi, elle ignorait à qui elle avait affaire. La prochaine fois qu'elle se montrerait hautaine avec lui, il lui prouverait qu'on ne joue pas avec les pieds de Lord Voldemort. Cependant, s'il la brusquait, elle irait se plaindre à la vieille et il n'était pas certain qu'elle ne la croit pas, cette vieille dingue n'apprécierait pas qu'il abime sa nouvelle jolie poupée. Il se savait n'avoir pas beaucoup de patiente mais il fallait qu'il persévère un peu, la fille était sûrement en train de regretter sa conduite et allait s'excuser d'une minute à l'autre.

-Tom.

A l'entende de son nom, il se stoppa, un sourire malsain de triomphe affiché sur son visage. Il avait toujours raison, c'était parfois un peu lassant. Elle était si prévisible, qu'elle innocente. Après quelques secondes, il se retourna et adopta un air contrarié, presqu'attristé, rares étaient les fois où il utilisait ce masque. Amusé intérieurement, il vit la fille s'approcher de lui, elle avait un air mal à l'aise et après avoir scruté son visage, elle sembla étonnée.

-Je suis désolée.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle s'excusait devant Voldemort. Cette situation inextricable et incompréhensible changeait la donne du tout au tout et une fraction de seconde, elle s'en était voulu. Il fallait juste qu'elle soit aimable mais pas plus avec lui. Dès que possible, elle dirait à Hepzibah qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire et que Tom Jedusor n'était pas du tout son type. Merlin seul savait où elle serait demain, chez la vieille sûrement. Il y reviendrait et elle se montrerait courtoise avec lui mais l'éviterait au maximum tout en restant attentive à son comportement. Il voulait quelque chose, c'était certain et l'air qu'il adoptait à l'instant devait servir à l'amadouer. S'il souhaitait se servir d'elle, il pourrait toujours courir mais elle allait éviter de le contrarier.

-J'ai été désagréable, vous vous êtes montré sympathique et je vous ai mal traité.

Prononcer cette phrase lui irrita la gorge mais elle devait désormais suivre sa nouvelle ligne de conduite. Un faux petit sourire gêné collé sur le visage, elle le vit s'approcher en lui lançant un regard charmeur pour finalement lui tendre le bras qu'elle accepta. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en direction de la maison d'Hepzibah, chacun avait le l'impression d'avoir gagné, borner finement l'autre mais ils se trompaient.

* * *

_A bientôt,_

_Alex_


	10. Chapitre X: Fausse impression

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci pour ces reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir. Je vous souhaite, je l'espère, une bonne lecture_.

* * *

Quand Hermione et Tom aboutirent devant la maison d'Hepzibah, ils purent voir que William attendait devant la porte. Il devait déjà avoir sonné et attendait que l'elfe de maison ouvre la porte. Hermione remarqua qu'il les avait vu et les observait, que devait-il penser en la voyant au bras de Voldemort, rien sûrement.

William avait passé une mauvaise nuit, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à l'inconnue qu'il avait laissée chez Hepzibah. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'inquiéter de ce que sa tante comptait faire. Il savait que jamais elle ne l'aurait mise à la porte mais il se sentait impliqué dans cette histoire. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait trouvée évanouie, peut-être aurait-il dû la ramener chez lui mais il ne savait pas comment elle aurait pris la chose. Elle était en sûreté avec sa tante, c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, pourtant il avait fallu qu'il vienne lui-même s'acquérir de son état. Toute la journée, au Ministère, il n'avait pas ou presque, réussi à se concentrer. Ainsi, dès qu'il avait eu fini sa journée, il était venu et attendait désormais devant la porte de sa tante, patientant que l'elfe daigne venir lui ouvrir. Quand il avait entendu des bruits de pas derrière lui, il s'était retourné et avait vu un couple s'approcher. Il avait hésité une seconde puis s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme et de Jedusor, que faisaient-ils dans la rue ensembles. Quand ils furent à sa hauteur, il remarqua qu'elle était très jolie et élégante. Lorsque son regard se posa sur elle, elle lui fit un sourire qu'il ne réussit pas à lui rendre. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était soudainement agacé par tout ceci. Peut-être éprouvait-il une sorte d'envie inconsciente de la protéger, de l'aider dans son malheur. C'est lui qui l'avait trouvée, cette phrase revenait souvent dans son esprit. Ressentait-il le besoin de continuer à être là pour elle ? Pourtant, on aurait dit que Jedusor s'était déjà approprié ce rôle. Depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu, il avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas fréquentable et cette impression demeurait fort présente.

Hermione se trouvait en face de William, il semblait fatigué et aussi énervé, qu'avait-il ? La jeune femme lui sourit quand leurs regards se croisèrent mais son visage resta de marbre. Hermione se demanda soudain si elle avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait mis en colère mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Debout entre Jedusor et William, Hermione se sentait plus que petite. Tous deux étaient grands, William peut-être un peu plus que Tom mais de peu. Elle avait l'habitude avec Harry et Ron mais jamais ça ne l'avait à ce point impressionnée. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils avaient grandis ensembles ? Non, la jeune femme sentait que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. En faisant abstraction du fait qu'il s'agisse de Voldemort, ce qui était quasiment impossible, Hermione trouva qu'ils avaient quelque chose en plus. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient plus vieux, elle n'aurait su le dire. Sentant qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne la parole pour rompre la glace, Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompue par la porte d'entrée qui fit apparaître Hockey. Sans dire un mot, William entra le premier sans un regard pour les deux autres. Tom sourit et invita Hermione à passer devant lui, ce qu'elle fit en se souvenant de ses résolutions le concernant. Quand elle arriva dans le hall, elle ôta sa veste et se rendit directement dans le salon où elle entendait Hepzibah s'adresser à William. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle remarqua que la vieille n'avait pas changé de place depuis son départ et que son neveu était assis dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait précédemment avec Voldemort. La Gryffondor tendit le livre à Hepzibah et alla s'assoir timidement à côté de William sans que celui-ci ne pose, même une seconde, ses yeux sur elle. C'était assez étrange, lui qui n'avait pas cessé de lui envoyer des regards rassurants et apaisants la veille ne daigna même pas la regarder aujourd'hui. Timidement assise à côté de cet homme, Hermione vit Voldemort entrer dans la pièce sans pour autant s'assoir, il semblait dire au revoir à la vieille dame qui le remerciait pour son amabilité. Perdue dans ses pensées, cherchant à comprendre le comportement de William, elle ne vit pas Voldemort lui lancer un regard qui aurait fait fondre la plus rigide avant de s'en aller.

Marchant en direction de l'allée des embrumes, Tom ne put empêcher un petite sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. L'imbécile de neveu était jaloux, il lui en fallait vraiment peu, il connaissait à peine la fille. C'était extrêmement grisant de le voir ruminer tandis qu'elle était à son bras à lui. Cet idiot avait été assez faible pour s'attacher à elle, il s'en mordrait les doigts. Cependant, Tom avait la certitude que l'imbécile allait essayer d'éloigner la fille de lui et pour ce faire, il allait sans aucun doute noircir son image aux yeux de la vieille, il fallait qu'il agisse. Etonnement, ce comportement avait réveillé en lui une sorte de sentiment de compétition et si cet idiot éprouvait la même chose, l'émulation le perdrait car Voldemort gagnait toujours.

Assis à côté de la jeune femme, William n'avait qu'une envie, avoir une conversation avec sa tante en privé. Que c'était-t-il passé dans la tête de sa tante en laissant la jeune femme se promener avec cet homme. Cependant, ne sachant pas comment avancer la chose sans demander à la dite jeune femme de partir, il écouta patiemment sa tante. Elle semblait heureuse, son nouveau livre à la main, lui parlant comme si de rien n'était.

-Ne te l'ai-je pas dit ? Oh, non, c'était à Tom !

Voilà qu'elle le confondait avec ce scélérat, que lui fallait-il de plus !

-J'ai demandé à Victoria si elle voulait bien être ma demoiselle de compagnie, tu sais à qu'elle point je m'ennuie tout seule ici. Je lui ai acheté des vêtements, regarde qu'elle belle robe elle porte.

Hermione observait discrètement l'homme à côté d'elle, il semblait écouter la vieille sans vraiment le faire. Plus d'une fois, elle aussi s'était surprise à remarquer qu'elle ne portait plus d'attention aux dires infinis d'Hepzibah sans que celle-ci ne semble rien remarquer. La jeune femme nota qu'il semblait s'être réveillé quand elle avait prononcé le prénom de Voldemort. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, ce pouvait-il qu'il ne l'apprécie pas ? Dans ce cas elle avait trouvé un allié. La jeune femme avait été un peu déçue qu'il ne se tourne pas vers elle pour admirer sa robe comme le lui demandait sa tante. Non qu'elle voulait être admirée mais il se sentait assez mise de côté par William aujourd'hui. Paradoxalement, un instant, elle le trouva moins agréable que Voldemort.

William n'avait pas entendu le reste de la phrase de sa tante, ainsi la jeune femme allait lui tenir compagnie. Ne doutant pas un instant que la pauvre allait s'ennuyer, il trouva cependant que l'idée était plutôt bonne. Mais sa tante savait-elle d'où venait cette fille, n'avait-elle pas une famille qui la cherchait ? Si des gens l'attendaient quelque part, n'était-ce pas égoïste de la part de sa tante de la garder mais aussi de sa part à lui qui se réjouissait de cette nouvelle. Mais si cette jeune femme ne voulait rien dire, c'est qu'elle avait une raison. Pourtant, si ça Katherine s'était enfuie, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle mais aussi qu'il la revoie vers lui. Cependant, jamais Kathy ne se serait enfuie, en n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. Cette jeune femme était-elle mariée, il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir vu une alliance. Pourtant, si elle était partie, c'est qu'elle en avait ressenti le besoin et si elle souhaitait rester, ils ne pouvaient décidemment pas lui demander de retourner parmi les siens. N'en pouvant plus, ayant l'indéfectible envie d'avoir une conversation avec sa tante, il prit soudainement la parole.

-Ma tante, il faudrait que je vous parle en privé.

Hepzibah sembla surprise par cette demande si soudaine, que voulait tant lui dire son neveu, si c'était à propos de Victoria, elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Hermione eut soudain l'impression de ne plus être à sa place et William lui sembla de plus en plus antipathique. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se lever.

-Ma chère, vous pouvez nous laisser quelques temps, faites ce que vous voulez, visitez la maison à votre aise.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sans un regard pour William, elle quitta la pièce. Ayant décidé sans réfléchir d'aller dans la bibliothèque qu'elle avait découvert le matin même, elle rentra dans la pièce, contrariée. La jeune femme avait l'étrange sentiment que William ne l'aimait pas, que lui avait-elle fait pour ça ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il désapprouve sa présence au côté de sa tante, pensait-il qu'elle était capable de lui faire du mal ? Serrant la mâchoire, elle posa son regard brillant de larmes sur les reliures poussiéreuses ornant les murs mais n'arriva pas à se concentrer assez que pour en lire le titre.

William regardait sa tante l'observer avec curiosité, il ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase afin qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

-Ma tante, pensez-vous que Tom Jedusor soit vraiment quelqu'un de bien ?

Hepzibah regarda son neveu avec étonnement puis soudainement, elle se mit à rire. Arquant un sourcil, William regretta d'avoir posé cette question. Sa tante ne voyait que ce qu'elle voulait, cela ne servait à rien qu'il essaye de la mettre en garde.

-J'ai compris, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

La vieille dame s'arrêta presqu'instantanément et essaya une larme due à ce fou rire qui menaçait de couler au coin de son œil.

-Voyons Will, que vas-tu t'imaginer là ? Je suis certaine que Tom est quelqu'un de bien.

Le dénommé Will ne répondit rien, il n'en passait cependant pas un mot.

-Il travaille pourtant chez Barjow et Beurk, cet établissement a une très mauvaise réputation. Qui, mise à part quelqu'un de peu fréquentable, déciderait de fréquenter ce lieu.

-Tu penses alors que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable parce que j'y achète des choses ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

William regretta tout de suite cette critique concernant le travail de Jedusor, ce n'était pas le bon point d'approche. Cependant, sa tante n'avait pas du tout l'air fâchée. En même temps, il ne l'avait que très rarement vue en colère.

-Je suis soulagée que ce ne soit que ça et je suis certaine que dès que tu connaîtras mieux Tom, tu changeras d'avis. Figures-toi que j'ai cru un instant que tu étais contre le fait que Victoria soit ma demoiselle de compagnie.

Hepzibah aimait ce mot, elle avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir une, comme ces dames qu'elle rencontrait dans ses livres. William fut surpris par les dires de sa tante, pourquoi serait-il fâché, cette nouvelle lui faisait au contraire plutôt plaisir.

-Non, qu'elle drôle d'idée. Je trouve justement que c'était imprudent de votre part de la laisser se promener avec ce type.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Tom ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Non certain de ce qu'elle avançait, William se résolu, sa tante était plus têtue qu'une mule. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce qu'il ne souhaitait bien sûr pas, il aurait au moins la consolation de se dire qu'il l'avait mise en garde. Cependant, il se sentait responsable de la jeune femme qui venait de quitter la pièce et il ne voulait pas que Jedusor lui fasse du mal.

-Faites comme vous voulez, je vous demande juste de ne pas le laisser tourner autour de Victoria. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a vécu et ce qu'il peut lui faire subir.

Soudain, Hepzibah sembla plus que choquée par la déclaration de son neveu. Elle comptait tout faire pour les mettre ensemble, ce n'est justement pas pour empêcher Tom de s'en approcher. De plus, elle avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme ne le laissa pas indifférente, quel gâchis de les séparer.

-Ah non, j'essaye justement de les rapprocher ! Ne t'en mêle pas mon chéri, je sais ce que je fais, j'ai de l'expérience en la matière tu peux me croire.

William tiqua à l'entende du projet de la vieille, quelle d'idée saugrenue. Cependant, il décida de ne pas aller plus loin dans cette conversation et quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Avant de laisser sa tante mettre son plan ridicule à exécution, il devait s'assurer que c'était bien ce que souhaitait la jeune femme en question.

Hermione avait réussi à se ressaisir, elle se sentait plus calme à présent. Le comportement de William l'avait blessée plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, après tout il ne la connaissait quasiment pas. Peut-être, vue les circonstances, s'était-elle attachée à la première personne qui semblait s'inquiéter pour elle ? Elle était à la recherche d'un potentiel livre à lire quand elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir en grinçant. Se doutant de qui il devait s'agir, la jeune femme ne se retourna pas, continuant à analyser les tranches de livres comme si de rien n'était.

-Je peux vous déranger ?

La jeune femme remarqua que le ton de sa voix était amical, ce n'est pas l'intonation qu'elle s'attendait à entendre, aussi se retourna-t-elle. William était dans l'embrasure de la porte, toujours aussi grand, sa condescendance ne l'avait pas diminué.

-Oui.

Comme toujours, le ton qu'elle employa n'était pas celui qu'elle désirait et tandis que sa gorge traitresse se contractait comme il avança, Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Tout d'abord, comment allez-vous ?

Il s'inquiétait de son état, quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'il adopte un comportement désormais si convenable.

-je vais bien, je vous remercie.

On sentait qu'il y avait cette fois un peu plus d'amertume dans la voix de la jeune femme mais William ne sembla pas le remarquer quand il reprit la parole.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je vous suis très reconnaissant pour accepter de tenir compagnie à ma tante, Merlin seul sait à quel point elle peut être exaspérante quand elle le souhaite.

En disant ces mots, il ne put que repenser à l'entêtement de sa tante quant à la situation avec Jedusor qu'il désapprouvait. Il avait grandi aux côtés de cette femme et l'appréciait plus que tout mais elle pouvait parfois l'énerver atrocement.

Hermione ne sut plus quoi penser quand elle entendit ces mots. Ainsi, il ne désapprouvait pas sa présence ici, pourquoi était-il si énervé tout à l'heure dans ce cas ?

-Je ne sais toujours rien de vous mais vous me semblez être quelqu'un de confiance. Vous savez que quand vous aurez envie de parler, vous pourrez toujours venir me voir, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se sentit rougir, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait cet air en face d'elle, un air qui était intimidant sans le vouloir.

-Oui.

Se rendant compte que ce mot n'avait été que le sien depuis l'arrivée de l'homme, Hermione réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait dire mais rien ne vint. Tout restait coincé dans sa gorge, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Cependant, William ne semblait pas espérer plus de sa part car il reprit la parole.

-Avant de vous laisser à vos lectures, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Je souhaiterais juste être certain d'une chose avant de laisser faire ma tante. Si vous me dite oui, je vous laisserai tranquille mais s'il s'avérait que vous êtes contre, j'essayerai de vous venir en aide comme je le pourrai.

Hermione sentit la curiosité monter au fur et à mesure qu'il déballait sa phrase, de quoi parlait-il ? Devant l'air interrogatif de la jeune femme, William se força à adopter un air détaché comme il en venait au fait.

-Il semble que ma tante ait dans l'envie de vous caser avec Tom Jedusor, elle vient de m'en faire la révélation. Je sais à quel point elle peut être persistante, aussi voulais-je m'assurer que vous en aviez aussi envie.

Hermione grimaça intérieurement, elle sentait bien qu'Hepzibah avant une idée de la sorte en tête. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'imaginer à quel point cette perspective la révulsait. Observant l'homme en face d'elle qui attendait sa réponse, la jeune femme se sentit tout à coup beaucoup mieux dans sa peau. Elle avait été vexée du manque d'attention qu'il lui avait porté aujourd'hui. Il fallait croire qu'on y prenait vite goût car jamais elle n'avait eu l'habitude qu'on la remarque.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point votre question me soulage. Je sentais bien que votre tante avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Ce Jedusor est plus ennuyeux qu'un ver à crasse endormi.

Cette réplique eu le don de faire rire William qui sembla apprécier l'aveu de la jeune femme.

-Ma tante va bien vite s'en lasser. Par contre, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas de Jedusor.

Hermione n'aimait guère cette idée, pourquoi Voldemort souhaiterait-il se rapprocher d'elle. Il voulait quelque chose, elle en était sûre mais jamais elle ne le laisserait se servir d'elle.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine, j'ai été quelque peu désagréable avec lui quand votre tante nous a forcés à aller chercher son livre ensemble.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, il faut essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne vous plait pas. Sinon comment a-t-il réagit face à votre attitude ?

Hermione revit soudain le visage pourtant si neutre de Voldemort la regarder dans la rue et ce flash quelle avait eu en revoyait la tête de cette bête de la salle sur demande.

William vit un soupçon de panique éclairer les yeux de la jeune femme face à sa question, il savait que Jedusor n'était pas fréquentable et il ne le laisserait pas lui faire du mal. Décidant de changer de conversation, William la regarda droit dans les yeux comme il reprenait la parole.

-A part ça, tout s'est bien passé avec ma tante? Je me suis inquiété pour vous, je n'ai presque pas réussi à me concentrer au Ministère.

Hermione prit cette remarque comme un compliment, ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, ça lui permettait de se sentir un peu moins seule. Ainsi, il travaillait au Ministère, enfin quelque chose de connu.

-Dans quel département travaillez-vous ?

Cette question fit sourire William, ainsi elle semblait s'intéresser à son travail. C'était sûrement par politesse mais il apprécia tout de même.

-Au département de Justice magique.

Hermione aurait voulu qu'il lui en dise plus, qu'il lui parle de son travail afin de lui changer les idées. Il saurait, elle en était sûre, la distraire afin de lui permettre d'occulter un brève instant tous ses malheurs. Avec une audace qu'elle ne se savait pas avoir devant cet homme qui l'a faisait sans cesse rougir, Hermione alla l'assoir sur un fauteuil, invitant William à en faire de même et à lui en dire un peu plus.

* * *

A bientôt,

Alex


	11. Chapitre XI: Tristesse

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, je l'avoue. Mais une petite mise au point s'imposait avant de vraiment commencer. Je vous souhaite comme toujours, une très bonne lecture._

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Hermione vivait chez Hepzibah. Sa vie était désormais réglée comme du papier à musique. Elle se levait, prenait son petit déjeuner avec la vieille qui, dès le matin, était déjà un vrai moulin à paroles. Ensuite, elle montait et se laissait préparer par Hockey qui lui apportait chaque jour des robes plus belles les unes que les autres. Puis elle descendait rejoindre la vieille dame dans le salon. La journée semblait interminable jusqu'à ce qu'Hepzibah aille faire sa sieste, c'était là le moment qu'elle attendait à chaque instant. Pendant ces quelques heures qui lui étaient propres, la jeune femme pouvait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait mis à part sortir toute seule, Hepzibah semblait vraiment croire que les rues de Londres n'étaient pas faites pour elle. La plupart du temps, elle se rendait dans la bibliothèque pour y lire avidement. Quand la vieille se réveillait et qu'elle devait laisser son ouvrage, elle reprenait le cours de cette vie en attendant la prochaine et si attendue sieste.

William venait presque tous les jours et il ne lui avait plus jamais semblé antipathique, ça n'avait dû être qu'une passade de sa part. Quand il arrivait, l'attention de la vieille se détournait souvent d'Hermione pour s'intéresser à son neveu, ce que la jeune femme trouvait tout à fait normal et agréable. Elle lui demandait souvent comment s'était passé sa journée et l'homme racontait les mésaventures qu'il avait rencontrées au Ministère, ce qui passionnait toujours Hermione qui l'écoutait avec attention. Le Ministère de la magie était en quelque sorte le dénominateur commun à ces deux époques si différentes.

Souvent, Hermione était réveillée pendant la nuit par d'atroces douleurs fantômes, venant sans cesse lui rappeler le supplice qu'elle avait enduré pour finalement se retrouver ici, loin de tout. Quand cette abominable douleur la meurtrissait, elle se contentait de rester seule dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues en attendant que cette infâme torture la quitte. Ensuite, elle essayait de se rendormir mais n'y arrivait que très rarement. Elle repensait sans cesse à ses amis, Ron, les Weasley, qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Là d'où elle venait, Harry n'était plus, comment pourrait-elle avoir envie d'y retourner ?! C'était la litanie qu'elle se répétait sans cesse, encore et encore jusqu'à se sentir voguer dans des songes qui la renvoyaient toujours devant le corps mort d'Harry au pied de cette chose néfaste tenant une sphère noire. Elle revoyait aussi beaucoup Ron, ici, il n'était pas encore né, ici personne ne souffrait.

Plus d'une fois, la jeune femme avait pensé rendre visite à Dumbledore mais cette perspective la dépassait plus que tout. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose des questions, qu'il la fixe avec ce regard perçant qui vous donne l'impression d'être passé au rayons X. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il essaye de l'aider. S'il lui disait qu'il savait comment la ramener chez elle, elle ne le supporterait pas. Même s'il savait la ramener plus tôt afin de lui donner une marge de manœuvre, elle savait que tout se passerait de la même manière. Le destin est cruel, il se joue des personnes qui ne croient pas en lui. Hermione ne voulait pas revivre la mort de son ami, Voldemort était imbattable, ils avaient été fous d'y croire. Hermione sentait que son courage de Gryffondor avait déserté les lieux, il l'avait laissé dans cette grande demeure qui lui paraissait chaque jour un peu plus familière. Le sentiment de se terrer en ces lieux la rongeait, cette lâcheté qui, elle le savait, habitait son être la poussait à conforter cette nouvelle situation. Quand la jeune femme était dans un demi-sommeil et que la raison laissait place à l'irrationnel, elle sentait et entendait une voix vaporeuse murmurer au creux de son oreille ces paroles échappées de la sphère brisée.

Voldemort était venu leur rendre visite une fois depuis le fameux jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Hermione se souvenait de ce jour, il faisait gris même si le printemps était là. Voldemort était arrivé à l'improviste, Hepzibah ne l'attendait pas. Toujours aussi charmant, il était rentré dans le salon et était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Comme la dernière fois, il s'était placé trop près d'elle, ce qui ne lui avait pas plus mais telle la jolie poupée qu'elle était devenue, elle était restée assise à quelques centimètres de la chose qu'elle méprisait plus que tout. Il avait posé ses yeux noirs et brulants sur elle et elle s'était contenté de lui faire un petit sourire qui ne signifiait rien. Ce jour-là, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole mais Hermione n'avait pu que percevoir que l'attention du jeune homme était entièrement tournée vers elle. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses gestes, dans ses regards qui lui démontrait que, bien qu'il n'adresse la parole qu'à Hepzibah, seule Hermione l'intéressait. Cet intérêt, Hermione ne l'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil, elle n'en voulait pas, que lui voulait-il ?! Voldemort souhaitait quelque chose et Hermione saurait bien vite de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Cependant, elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de lui tenir tête quoi qu'il en soit. Elle ne s'était sentie forte dans sa vie que lorsqu'elle était entourée de ses amis. Quand Harry ou Ron s'éloignaient d'elle, elle se sentait perdre toute vigueur et s'écroulait toujours. Survivre était facile mais agir l'était beaucoup moins.

Un jour, William était passé pendant que sa tante faisait la sieste. Il avait trouvé la jeune femme dans la bibliothèque, toujours aussi jolie. A chaque fois qu'il venait, il s'étonnait de la trouver plus belle davantage. Quand il avait ouvert la porte, il l'avait vu relever les yeux de son ouvrage et les poser sur lui. Il avait quelque chose dans ce regard de fascinant, des sortes de lueurs mortes qu'il voyait se raviver d'un éclat superbe quand il la distrayait. William avait cru dans un premier temps qu'elle avait porté de l'intérêt à son travail par pure politesse mais ce jour-là, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas vrai. Sa femme Katherine ne s'était jamais intéressée à son travail, ce qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé mais ces derniers temps, il se prenait conscience d'à quelle point cette sensation était agréable. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'habitude d'être écouté, ni sa tante ni son épouse n'étaient de ce genre. Sa tante semblait s'intéresser à ses affaires mais son irrépressible égotisme la ramenait sans cesse au même point. Il ne la blâmait pas pour ça, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il serait devenu si elle n'avait pas été là.

Parfois, à certains moments de sa vie, il essayait de se remémorer le souvenir de sa mère. Elle était morte quand il était jeune, il avait pourtant 13 ans mais sa mémoire ne lui apportait que de vagues bribes floues et dénuées de couleur. Il se souvenait pourtant que les yeux de sa mère étaient emprunts de cette chaleur qui flamboyait dans les yeux de l'inconnue qui lui faisait face. Quoi qu'il ait pu ressentir aux côtés de son épouse les brèves années qui lui furent accordées par la faucheuse, c'était cette image de poupée qui l'avait séduit à Poudlard. Il retrouvait dans la jeune femme inconnue cette vision de jolie petite chose pourtant, toutes deux étaient différentes. Katherine était plus grande, elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris, elle était d'une beauté froide et fragile. Cependant, cette femme de porcelaine qu'il aimait encore et toujours lui avait brisé le cœur en tombant. La jeune femme en face de lui était plus petite, elle semblait moins fragile et son âme irradiait, alimentée par quelque chose de chaud et rassurant. Pourtant, il s'en voulait plus que tout de tant penser à elle. Un sentiment de trahison et de culpabilité l'envahissait quand ses yeux se posaient sur elle, elle était une flamme qui le brûlerait sans doute.

Le lendemain, il était revenu à la même heure afin de pouvoir la voir en l'absence de sa tante. Il l'avait de nouveau trouvée dans la bibliothèque, vêtue d'une robe tout aussi belle que la veille. Aujourd'hui, elle portait du rouge à lèvres, comme la fois où il l'avait vue au bras de Jedusor. Tandis que la jeune femme semblait emportée dans un monologue enflammé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur cette bouche rouge. Cependant, William fut sorti de ses pensées et ramené brutalement à la réalité comme elle lui posait une question, qu'avait-elle dit, il n'avait pas écouté.

-Excusez-moi ?

Hermione avait été surprise de voir William entrer dans la bibliothèque et la rejoindre. Il était déjà venu à cette heure la vieille pour constater que sa tante dormait. La jeune femme lui avait tenu compagnie et elle avait adoré parler avec lui. Cependant, quand il était parti, elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il s'était un peu ennuyé et qu'il aurait pris note de l'heure à laquelle sa tante se retirait afin de ne plus arriver quand elle n'était pas là. Pourtant, tandis qu'elle lisait un livre d'histoire de la magie, elle avait vu cet homme revenir le lendemain et la rejoindre dans la bibliothèque. Quand il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait souri, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver très beau. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle et la conversation avait repris très naturellement. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée, il ne s'était pas ennuyé avec elle. Tandis qu'il l'observait, Hermione remarqua pour la première fois que ses yeux étaient verts. Elle savait que ses pupilles étaient claires mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine d'en analyser la couleur. Les yeux de cet homme ressemblaient un peu à ceux d'Harry mais ils avaient quelque chose de différent. Occultant avec force le souvenir de son défunt ami, Hermione s'était efforcée de reprendre leur conversation et tandis qu'elle lui parlait, une question lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Quel âge avait-il ? Elle savait qu'il était plus vieux que Voldemort, Hepzibah l'avait dit au dîner, le jour de son arrivée. A bien y repenser, Hermione avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité depuis ce fameux soir et déjà elle avait l'impression de ne plus être la même personne. Elle se souvenait de l'âge de Voldemort, il avait 21 ans, il était déjà âgé de trois années en plus qu'elle. Chassant bien vite la pensée de ce monstre, elle prit soudain la parole pour masquer le son de cette voix vaporeuse qui semblait vouloir s'élever dans sa tête.

-Dites-moi, quel âge avez-vous ?

Hermione vit que l'homme en face d'elle semblait surpris. Pensant qu'elle avait été indiscrète, elle sentit le malaise l'envahir et n'osa plus reprendre la parole.

-Excusez-moi ?

Il n'y avait dans le ton de William aucune animosité, aussi osa-t-elle réitérer sa question après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

William ne voyait pas pourquoi il mentirait sur son âge à la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

-J'ai 26 ans, pourquoi cette question ?

Hermione ne fut pas surprise par la révélation de cet âge, elle sentait qu'il avait quelques années en plus qu'elle il émanait de lui une sorte de maturité. Hermione avait toujours été mature pour son âge, ce qui l'avait plus d'une fois rendue malheureuse. Harry et Ron avaient par la force des choses atteints ce stade de maturité. Il avait fallu du temps à Ron mais il y était arrivé. Hermione avait toujours cru qu'un jour, Ronald et elle seraient réunis, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Pourtant, le temps avait remonté son cours et l'avait emportée loin de Ron. Se forçant à ne plus penser à tout ce qui la rendait plus triste encore, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais elle fut arrêtée par la porte de la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrit comme à son habitude en grinçant.

Tom avait décidé de rendre une nouvelle fois visite à la vieille et la fille. Il avait senti la dernière fois que la fille semblait peu à peu tomber dans ses filets. Il savait que personne ne pouvait lui résister et elle n'aurait pas su lui manquer de respect bien longtemps. Quand elle serait entièrement sous son charme, il prendrait emprise sur ses fils de marionnette et la manipulerait à sa guise. Elle lui apporterait bientôt les reliques et serait condamnée pour ce vol, pas lui. Dans un premier temps, il avait changé son plan concernant la vieille car la perspective de voir cette fille à ses pieds lui plaisait. De plus, la séduire elle au lieu de la vieille folle s'avérait plus agréable, Voldemort savait reconnaître les jolies choses. Puis il s'était rendu compte que l'imbécile de neveu avait un faible pour sa marionnette. Tom s'était davantage enfoncé dans ce plan astucieux à la perspective de voir le neveu s'effondrer quand la fille le délaisserait pour Lord Voldemort.

Comme à son habitude, Tom avait sonné à la porte de la vieille en attendant que son elfe minable vienne lui ouvrir. L'elfe en question lui avait annoncé que sa maîtresse dormait, ce qui n'avait pas étonné Tom, qu'avait-elle d'autre à faire. Quand Tom avait fait mine de rebrousser chemin, la chose lui avait dit que le neveu et la demoiselle de compagnie étaient présents et disponibles. En retenant un rictus méprisant, Tom était entré dans la maison, légèrement énervé d'apprendre que la fille passait du temps seule avec l'idiot. Il ne fallait pas qu'il essaye de la séduire, même s'il n'avait aucune chance face à sa personne, il ne devait pas prendre de risque. Sans hésitation, il avait suivi l'elfe qui l'avait mené devant une porte en bois foncé qui avait émis un grincement quand Tom l'avait poussé. Son masque d'impassibilité et de politesse sur le visage, il vit la fille et le neveu assis sur le même fauteuil, trop proches l'un de l'autre à son goût.

William releva la tête quand il entendit la porte grincer. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa tante, il fut quelque peu surpris de constater que c'était Jedusor qui, bien qu'essayant de le cacher, ne semblait pas très content de les voir ensembles. Hepzibah devait avoir raison, ce Jedusor avait un faible pour la jeune femme assise à côté de lui. Au souvenir de la réaction de celle-ci quand il lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait se rapprocher de Jedusor, William esquissa un sourire, il allait se faire un plaisir d'aider Victoria à se débarrasser de lui.

* * *

_A bientôt, _

_Alex_


	12. Chapitre XII: Affront

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Hermione sentit dès l'arrivée de Voldemort qu'un malaise s'était installé dans la pièce. Cette ambiance était si pesante que même Hepzibah aurait compris que quelque chose se passait. Se sentant minuscule et insignifiante face à ces deux hommes qui se faisaient face sans rien dire, Hermione n'opposa aucune résistance quand William lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna hors de la bibliothèque. En passant devant le seigneur de Ténèbres, la jeune femme osa lui lancer un regard, il avait la mâchoire crispée et fixait un point fixe jusqu'à ce que son regard noir dévie et croise celui d'Hermione. Pendant la fraction de seconde où il planta ses yeux profonds dans les siens, Hermione prit conscience de toute la colère qui l'habitait. Sentant un long frisson parcourir son échine, la jeune femme suivit William dans le hall avec la certitude qu'elle avait vu une lueur rouge posséder le regard de Voldemort. Quand ils furent dans le hall, William se retourna, il avait un sourire aux lèvres, nullement conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Que diriez-vous d'une petite balade dans Londres ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et se laissa faire quand il l'aida à mettre son manteau, elle voulait quitter cette maison à tout prix. Craignant de voir débarquer Voldemort à tout moment, elle n'hésita pas une seconde quand William lui fit signe de sortir devant lui en lui tenant la porte. Comme le mage noir l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, William lui présenta son bras qu'elle saisit sans vraiment réfléchir. Tous deux marchèrent en silence, empruntant la direction opposée à celle qu'elle avait prise pour se rendre dans la librairie. Hermione reprit petit à petit ses esprits et après quelques minutes de réflexion intense, elle prit enfin la parole.

-Pensez-vous que c'était une bonne idée ?

Attendant la réponse de l'homme marchant à côté d'elle, Hermione tourna son visage en sa direction et constata qu'il semblait quelque peu déconcerté.

-Je croyais vous aider à vous débarrasser de ce Jedusor. Je suis désolé si ce n'était pas là votre volonté, je pensais…

-Non, je n'avais nullement envie de lui parler mais…

Hermione hésita quelques secondes, comment pourrait-elle lui faire comprendre que l'homme qu'il venait en quelque sorte de défier était plus que dangereux.

William était d'excellente humeur, la tête qu'avait faite ce Jedusor valait tout l'or du monde. Quoi qu'en puisse penser sa tante, il ne manquerait pas une seconde occasion de recommencer. Sentant la main de la jeune femme contre son bras, il se demandait où il allait pouvoir l'emmener quand celle-ci prit la parole et les mots qu'elle prononça le déconcertèrent. Aurait-elle souhaité qu'il la laisse en compagnie de Jedusor, si c'était le cas, il s'était trompé et ne comprenait vraiment pas cette femme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irai présenter mes excuses à Jedusor et je suis sûr qu'il ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur.

-Non, non ou plutôt si, il faudrait que vous alliez vous excuser mais…

Hermione qui s'était arrêtée en prononçant cette phrase vit que l'homme en face d'elle, bien qu'il le cache plutôt bien, était déçu par sa réponse. Elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il croie qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Voldemort, elle souhaitait juste l'épargner. Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire, Hermione le vit lui présenter à nouveau son bras comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il fasse comme si tout cela ne l'affectait en rien, comme si devoir aller faire ses excuses à ce monstre ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Décidant de ne pas reprendre son bras, la jeune femme prononça la phrase qui lui paraissait la plus appropriée en plantant son regard droit dans le sien.

-N'allez pas vous faire des idées, ce Jedusor m'exaspère, je pense juste que ce n'est pas une bonne option d'en faire un ennemi.

William regarda cette femme se placer droite face à lui et parler d'une voix claire et assurée. Appréciant le fait qu'elle souhaite clarifier ce point concernant Jedusor, il lui fit un sourire et lui présenta à nouveau son bras qu'elle saisit cette fois. En reprenant sa marche, il sentit sa bonne humeur revenir.

-Les excuses sont toujours de mises je suppose ?

-Oui s'il vous plaît

Le ton de la jeune femme était à la fois amusé, doux et soulagé. Sachant tout à coup où il pourrait l'emmener, il tourna à droite. Si elle souhaitait que Jedusor et lui soient en bon terme, c'était sûrement pour ne pas ennuyer Hepzibah. En même temps, il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse sa tante choisir pour elle, elle devait clairement lui dire qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. Cependant, William chassa vite cette histoire de sa tête quand la jeune femme prit la parole afin de continuer la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée : pourquoi lui demandait-elle son âge ?

Quand William la raccompagna chez Hepzibah, il était dix-neuf heures et la vieille devait sûrement être réveillée depuis un petit moment. S'en voulant soudain de ne pas avoir vu l'heure passer, Hermione entra dans la demeure avec appréhension, comment allait réagir le vieille ? Suivie de William, elle entra dans le salon pour constater qu'Hepzibah était dans son fauteuil. Quand la vieille posa ses yeux sur elle, Hermione comprit qu'elle s'était inquiétée. S'en voulant énormément, elle s'approcha d'elle en se sachant pas quoi dire, ce fut finalement William qui prit la parole.

-Je vous demande de nous excuser ma tante, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

Hepzibah s'était réveillée de sa sieste courbaturée et avait failli tomber dans les escaliers en voulant se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois en bas, elle était allée dans la bibliothèque mais n'y avait pas trouvé Victoria. Après avoir appelé son elfe, elle lui demanda s'il savait où elle était partie mais la petite chose ne sut pas lui répondre. Hockey lui annonça par contre que Tom était passé puis reparti très vite, cela avait-il un rapport avec la disparition de sa demoiselle de compagnie ? Après s'être assise dans son fauteuil, Hepzibah s'était imaginée tous les scenarii possibles. La vieille dame s'était, une fois de plus et plus intensément, interrogée sur le passé de cette jeune fille. Elle ne savait rien d'elle, elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'elle disparaisse aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Pourtant, elle devait avouer qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier, elle s'ennuyait beaucoup moins depuis qu'elle était à ses côtés. Perdue dans sa réflexion, la vieille dame n'entendit pas le bruit de la sonnette ni la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle fut pourtant extirpée de ses pensées quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la jeune femme. Contente qu'elle soit revenue et en même temps fâchée qu'elle soit sortie alors qu'elle lui avait interdit, la vieille dame ne sut rien dire quand elle vit apparaître son neveu à la suite de celle-ci. Ainsi, elle était juste partie se promener avec Will, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.

-Ce n'est rien mais enfants, venez vous assoir près de moi.

Hermione obéit avec soulagement mais elle perçut qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la voix de la vieille sans pour autant en saisir la nature. La jeune femme vit William s'assoir à côté d'elle, elle devait avouer qu'elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Quand ils parlaient, elle en venait à tout oublier et s'exprimer très librement, ce qui pourrait être dangereux. Il fallait sans cesse qu'elle prenne garde à ne pas citer un évènement qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu, ce qui était parfois difficile. La vieille dame invita son neveu à manger avec elles et Hermione se surprit à espérer qu'il accepte, ce qu'il fit. Ils prirent ainsi leur repas et la Gryffondor remarqua qu'Hepzibah n'était pas tout à fait la même, elle devait avoir quelque chose à lui dire mais n'osait pas devant son neveu. Ainsi, quand William prit congé, la jeune femme ne s'étonna pas de voir Hepzibah croiser les mains au-dessus de son assiette vide et la regarder avec un sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Sentant que le moment était venu pour elle de parler, Hermione resta plantée sur sa chaise en attendant que la vieille parle. Quand ce fut le cas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison, Hepzibah voulait savoir.

-Je me suis inquiétée pour toi. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas sortir seule dans les rues de Londres mais je ne peux pas te blâmer, Will était avec toi. Cependant, en t'attendant, je me suis rendue compte de ce que devait éprouver la personne qui t'attend quelque part depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Personne ne l'attendait nulle part dans cette époque, elle se trompait lourdement.

Hepzibah vit les jolis yeux de Victoria se remplir de larmes comme elle lui disait les mots auxquels elle avait réfléchi toute la soirée. Jamais elle ne la mettrait à la porte, tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, c'était de rassurer la ou les personnes qui s'inquiétaient sûrement.

-Je sais ce que décevoir ses proches signifie.

Hermione ne comprit pas ce que cette femme lui disait, elle ne pensait pas avoir déçu ses proches. Regardant la vieille sans rien dire, elle réalisa soudain. Hepzibah pensait qu'elle s'était enfouie de chez elle. Elle avait dit s'appeler Yaxley, une famille au sang pur, qui comptait bien le garder. Elle avait prévu ce moment dans un coin de sa tête depuis longtemps, elle savait qu'Hepzibah en viendrait un jour au fait. Se drapant dans un courage qu'elle ne se pensait plus avoir, la jeune femme commença son récit. Elle parla de cette fausse famille froide et distante, ce sentiment de n'avoir jamais vraiment été à sa place. Hermione lui expliqua que la vie à Poudlard avait été pour elle une bouffée d'oxygène. La vie à Poudlard l'avait été pour Harry, c'était une partie de son histoire qu'elle s'appropriait. La vieille avait dû croire que la vie à l'école de sorcellerie lui manquait quand sa voix s'était brisée sous la tristesse que lui inspirait le souvenir de son ami mort. Hermione entama ensuite la fin de son récit quand elle avoua être partie de chez elle pour fuir cette vie dont elle ne voulait plus. La vie qu'elle avait laissée à son époque, en voulait-elle encore ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Quand elle se tut, elle leva les yeux en direction d'Hepzibah, ayant fui son regard tout le long, honteuse de lui mentir ainsi. La vieille dame semblait émue par ces paroles, aussi posa telle une de ses grosses mains sur celle de la jeune femme.

- Tu es la bienvenue ici mais je ne souhaite qu'une chose.

Hermione ne dit rien mais elle savait déjà ce qu'elle comptait lui demander.

-Demain, j'aimerais que tu aies les voir et que tu les rassure. C'est difficile mais tu te sentiras mieux après, j'en suis certaine.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi dire, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'hocher presque qu'imperceptiblement la tête. Elle n'avait personne à rassurer mais si ça pouvait contenter Hepzibah, elle sortirait demain et reviendrait quelques heures plus tard. Voulant quitter cette pièce et se retrouver un peu seule, Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit à la vieille et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois sur son lit, elle ne put que penser à tout ça. La fausse identité qu'elle s'était donnée avait pris un peu de matière suite aux révélations qu'elle venait de faire à Hepzibah. Elle s'avait que si elle ne souhaitait pas aller trouver Dumbledore, c'était bel et bien parce qu'elle voulait rester ici. Elle voulait oublier et vivre à nouveau mais oublier était difficile en présence de Voldemort. Dumbledore, elle l'avait toujours beaucoup admiré, que penserait-il de son comportement ? Hermione se souvint de ce moment qu'elle avait passé en face de son portrait tandis qu'elle était seule et désespérée. Ce portrait triste n'existait pas ici, les choses étaient si différentes. Laissant son esprit voguer sur un océan de réflexion, Hermione repensa à William. Ici, il lui donnait l'envie de vivre, de revivre. Lui aussi avait souffert de la perte d'un être proche, peut-être tout deux pourraient-ils….

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin d'excellente humeur, les horribles maux n'étaient pas venus lui rendre visite cette nuit. Se levant d'un bon, elle descendit avec entrain les escaliers et rejoignit Hepzibah dans la salle à manger. Lors du repas, la vieille dame lui permit exceptionnellement de sortir seule, affirmant qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'accompagner. Tout ceci arrangeait bien Hermione qui n'aurait pas su quoi faire face à la vieille si elle avait dû frapper en sa compagnie à une quelconque porte pour demander à un inconnu de l'excuser pour un comportement qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Comme à son habitude, l'elfe l'aida à se préparer et c'est vêtue d'une robe verte qu'elle sortit dans la rue en prenant une grande aspiration aujourd'hui elle voulait juste être un peu heureuse.

William avait transplané en direction du chemin de traverse dès qu'il était sorti du Ministère. S'il se trouvait désormais dans l'allée des embrumes, c'était pour rendre visite à Jedusor chez Barjow et Beurk et faire ce que la jeune femme lui avait demandé sans pour autant le penser. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme et ça ne risquait pas de changer. Sans hésitation, il poussa la lourde porte du magasin et fut satisfait de voir que Jedusor était là.

Tom n'avait pas du tout apprécié la manière dont l'imbécile de neveu s'était comporté. S'il croyait avoir une chance contre lui, il se trompait. Quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans cette bibliothèque, il avait hésité à les suivre et se venger comme il se devait mais il y avait renoncé. Cette fille était bien comme il le pensait, elle s'était laissée entraînée comme une simple poupée de chiffon. Si cet idiot avait réussi à prendre la contrôle de la fille, une heure seule avait Voldemort devrait suffire à la manipuler. Il savait désormais quand la vieille faisait sa sieste et il ne manquerait pas de rendre une petite visite à la fille très vite. Même si ce nouveau plan devait prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu, Tom était prêt à attendre. Il voulait désormais se venger du neveu et comment mieux y arriver qu'à travers la fille. Elle allait lui servir à offenser le neveu et à dépouiller la vieille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le neveu en question rentrer chez Barjow et Beurk le lendemain. Son habituel masque sur le visage, Tom le regarda s'approcher comme si de rien n'était. L'idiot vint à sa rencontre et lui adressa la parole.

-Je suis venu vous voir pour excuser mon comportement d'hier.

Tom le fixa sans rien dire, il sentait que cet homme ne pensait pas une seconde ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne l'aimait pas et c'était réciproque. Quant à savoir pourquoi il était venu s'expliquer, Tom s'en moquait grandement. Il vit ensuite l'homme lui tendre la main en s'attendant à ce qu'il la serre mais il n'en fit rien. Le neveu sembla surpris quand il constata que Lord Voldemort ne bougeait pas la main. Pour qui se prenait cet idiot, croyait-il qu'on pouvait le traiter ainsi sans en payer les conséquences. Pourtant, au dernier moment, quand William s'apprêtait à laisser tomber son bras, Tom lui saisit la main. Enserrant la paume de William, il planta ses yeux allumés par une expression terrifiante dans ceux de l'homme en face de lui. Voldemort prit ensuite la parole tout en augmentant fortement sa pression atour de la main de William.

-La fille est à moi.

* * *

_A bientôt,_

_Alex_


	13. Chapitre XIII: Le chemin de traverse

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite, je l'espère, une bonne lecture. _

* * *

Hermione s'était promenée dans les rues de Londres, claires et lumineuses en ce début de mois d'avril. Elle se sentait légère, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis si longtemps. Les passants lui souriaient, c'est qu'elle devait paraître heureuse. Marchants sans but précis, la jeune femme appréciait juste le moment présent, chassant de son esprit les problèmes qui pesaient sur ses épaules depuis une éternité. Que penseraient ces gens s'ils connaissaient son histoire et la voyaient rayonner ainsi, sûrement qu'elle était une parfaite égoïste. Aboutissant dans une rue de Londres qui ne lui était pas inconnue, Hermione ne rendit soudain compte que c'était celle qui contenait l'entrée du chemin de traverse. Décidant d'y aller, simplement pour voir si ce lieu était toujours le même, Hermione constata que le chaudron baveur n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Par contre le magasin de disque qui lui était accolé était désormais une boutique de chapeaux.

Sans plus tarder, Hermione entra dans le bar miteux et fut surprise de constater que le barman, Tom, travaillait déjà là. En y pensant, elle n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avec Voldemort, tous deux avaient le même prénom. Cependant, le prénom « Tom » était assez répandu contrairement à son propre prénom. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré une autre « Hermione », ce qui ne la dérangeait pas, quoi qu'elle trouvait ce nom plutôt difficile à porter. Par contre, elle avait toujours trouvé que « Victoria » était joli. C'était peut-être pour ça que c'était le premier prénom qui lui était venu à l'esprit quand Hepzibah lui avait demandé comment elle s'appelait. Etant arrivée devant le mur en brique ouvrant sur le chemin de traverse, Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et tapota la brique adéquate. Un portail s'ouvrit et lui laissa le loisir de contempler ce chemin sinueux qui n'avait guère changé. Les sorcières et sorciers qui déambulaient étaient vêtus de robes de sorciers intemporelles, ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée de reconnaître un visage familier parmi la foule. C'était vrai, le monde magique se modifiait bien moins que celui des moldus. Peut-être était-ce parce que les sorciers n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin d'évoluer, la magie offrait tant.

William regardait cet homme désagréable le toiser avec mépris. Pour qui se prenait-il, Victoria n'était pas une chose qu'on s'appropriait. Décidant de libérer avec sécheresse sa main de l'emprise de ce Jedusor, il lui lança un regard de défit, animé de toute la répulsion qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

-Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bien du courage car il se trouve qu'elle ne vous apprécie pas.

Lui jetant un dernier regard noir avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, il vit que Jedusor semblait quelque peu surpris par cette révélation. Il se croyait sans doute irrésistible, il se trompait lourdement. Cependant, William était content de quitter cet endroit en y laissant cet homme. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé mais il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait à aucun moment considéré comme dangereux. Il comprenait pourquoi Victoria souhaitait ne pas en faire un ennemi, elle devait avoir compris plus vite que lui qui il était vraiment. Jedusor avait dû lui montré sa vraie nature quand la jeune femme et lui s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux. A la perspective de savoir cet homme seul avec elle, William fronça les sourcils, il était capable de lui faire du mal, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Tom avait regardé l'idiot quitter le magasin sans rien dire, la mâchoire crispée par l'énervement. Se pouvait-il vraiment que ce qu'il venait de dire soit vrai ? Voldemort savait quand on lui mentait et il avait clairement senti que cet imbécile pensait ce qu'il disait. Il avait déjà soupçonné la fille de ne pas l'apprécier mais avait pensé que ce n'était là que des manières d'enfant gâtée. Si elle ne l'appréciait pas, il se devait de changer ça, par tous les moyens. La fille ne devait pas lui filer entre les doigts ! Jamais Voldemort n'avait perdu, ça n'allait pas arriver maintenant. Sans plus attendre, Tom sortit du magasin, il avait fini sa journée.

Hermione se promenait sur le chemin de traverse sans pour autant rentrer dans les établissements, elle n'avait pas une Noise avec elle, à quoi cela lui servirait-il. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par une personne en particulier. Il s'agissait d'un garçon d'environ 12 ans aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Il devait profiter de ses vacances de printemps pour faire quelques emplettes. Soudain, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, le garçon se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe de sorcier et tomba de toute sa hauteur pour finir par atterrir sur le sol pavé en un bruit sec. Sans attendre, Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever. Quand son regard se posa sur le visage couvert de poussière de cet enfant et qu'elle remarqua que les verres de ses lunettes rondes étaient brisés, Hermione revit Harry le jour où il s'était perdu dans l'allée des embrumes. Restant figée quelques secondes, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle fixait ce pauvre garçon qui ne semblait pas savoir que faire.

-Oculus Rerapo

Comme elle l'avait fait pour Harry, Hermione répara les lunettes du garçon qui sembla ravi. Harry aussi avait eu l'air soulagé quand il avait vu les verres devant ses yeux se réparer instantanément. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne s'était pas rendu compte que le garçon était parti après avoir bafouillé quelque chose et lui avoir fait un sourire de remerciement. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte non plus que cette scène venait de se dérouler juste devant le magasin d'Ollivander. Sa bonne humeur semblait s'en être allée pour faire place à une mélancolie qu'Hermione connaissait trop.

William marchait sur le chemin de traverse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Jedusor. C'était décidé, il allait faire changer sa tante d'avis à son sujet. Il avait déjà essayé sans succès mais c'était désormais une priorité, elle ne devait plus le laisser entrer chez elle. Avançant rapidement, il crut apercevoir une jeune femme ressemblant à Victoria. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit elle ? Mais connaissant sa tante, elle ne devait sûrement pas la laisser se promener seule ainsi. Que faisait-elle là ?

Hermione était toujours immobile au milieu de cette foule, perdue dans ses pensées. Quand elle se fut ressaisie, elle voulut rependre sa marche mais fut arrêtée par une main se posant soudainement son bras.

William s'était approché de la jeune femme qu'il pensait être Victoria mais il fut déçu quand elle tourna son visage en sa direction, ce n'était pas elle. De près, il se demanda comment il avait pu les confondre, Victoria était bien plus jolie.

En sursautant, Hermione se retourna brusquement et put constater qu'Ollivander se tenait face à elle. Son coeur battant encore la chamade suite à la peur que la fabriquant de baguette venait de lui donner, Hermione ne sut pas quoi dire.

-Bonjour miss, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop peur.

Il semblait que le vieux s'était rendu compte de l'émoi qu'il avait provoqué chez Hermione.

-Non ça va. Que souhaitez-vous ?

Hermione observa cet homme, quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Il était semblable à celui qu'elle avait connu quelques décennies plus tard. Il avait déjà ces yeux bleus si pâles et délavés par la vieillesse qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs. Ollivander l'avait toujours un peu effrayée, depuis la fois où elle était venue acheter sa baguette jusqu'au moment où, meurtrit et affaiblit par Voldemort, il logeait à la chaumière aux coquillages. En parlant de sa baguette qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts, Hermione remarqua qu'Ollivander l'observait avec intérêt.

-Vous savez jeune fille, je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que je fabrique et vend.

Hermione savait tout ça, elle n'était pas très à l'aise face à cet homme et souhaitait tout à coup passer son chemin. Pourtant, il avait toujours sa main sèche et maigre autour de son bras, analysant sa baguette avec avidité.

- Venez avec moi, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose.

La jeune femme n'eut pas vraiment d'autres choix que de le suivre à l'intérieur de sa boutique. Un fois rentré, le vieil homme relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur son bras et se dirigea rapidement dans son arrière-boutique. Plantée au milieu de ce commerce sombre et poussiéreux, la jeune femme pensa quelques secondes à s'en aller mais un bruit provenant du fond du magasin la résigna. Rapidement, Ollivander revint, posa une boite en bois de forme allongée sur le comptoir et invita Hermione à le rejoindre.

-L'art des baguettes est très complexe, chaque baguette est unique.

Hermione savait trop ce que contenait cette boîte, comment Ollivander avait-il fait pour la reconnaitre ? Ainsi, sa baguette magique avait attendu aussi longtemps avant de trouver un acquéreur ? Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait été fabriquée peu de temps avant qu'elle ne l'achète. Ollivander ouvrit le coffret et sortit la tige de bois avec précaution, c'était bien sa baguette magique, elle la reconnaitrait entre mille.

-Bois de vigne et ventricule de cœur de dragon, 25 centimètres, plutôt flexible.

Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder cette baguette, sa baguette, que tenait le vieil homme. Au même moment, elle la tenait aussi entre ses doigts, ce qui rendait la situation assez étrange.

-Vous n'avez pas acheté votre baguette chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha négativement de la tête, que pouvait-elle répondre d'autre face à cet homme affirmant qu'il se souvenait de chaque baguette vendue.

-Vous permettez ?

Le Gryffondor hésita quelques secondes puis finit par lui tendre sa baguette qu'il prit avec une rapidité et une fébrilité qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Ollivander l'examina de près, la comparant avec celle qu'il venait de sortir de sa boîte.

-Extraordinaire, je n'avais jamais vu ça !

Hermione attendit qu'il ait fini, elle savait pertinemment qu'elles étaient identiques. Il s'évertuait à différencier la même baguette, elle avait juste deux âges différents. Soudain, Ollivander lui tendit la « plus jeune » baguette, souhaitant qu'elle la prenne. Ce vieil homme se rendait-il compte à quel point il pouvait paraître effrayant ?! Avec appréhension, Hermione saisit la baguette et il se produisit le même phénomène que lorsqu'elle était enfant. Comme la première fois où elle l'avait touchée, une chaleur s'était emparée de son corps et des étincelles s'étaient échappées du bout de sa baguette. Ollivander la regarda avec surprise puis ses traits se figèrent brusquement.

-Ca ne peut pas…

Se doutait-il de ce que vivait Hermione ? A l'instant, la jeune femme en eut la certitude et soudainement, la voix du professeur McGonagall se fit entendre dans sa tête : « Jamais personne ne doit vous voir Miss Granger, il est arrivé des choses horribles aux personnes qui ont essayé de modifier le passé ». Elle n'avait jamais souhaité tout ça, cet homme ne pouvait rien lui reprocher ! Pourtant, Hermione vit dans ses yeux blanchâtres qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait fait. S'il croyait qu'elle avait souhaité se retrouver toute seule ici, il se trompait. Sentant son sang se glacer petit à petit face à ce regard polaire, Hermione se saisit rapidement de sa baguette, laissant l'autre, qui ne l'était pas vraiment, sur le comptoir de bois foncé. Percevant le regard de l'homme lui transpercer le dos comme elle se retournait et quittait la boutique sans dire un mot, Hermione fut contente de se retrouver à l'air libre, loin de cette atmosphère chargée. Voulant mettre de la distance entre elle et le vieil homme, la jeune femme avança précipitamment dans cette rue bondée de monde. Sans pour autant cesser sa course, elle décida de se retourner pour voir si Ollivander la suivait, heureusement non. Soudain, Hermione se heurta à quelque chose de dur. Légèrement sonnée, la jeune femme posa son regard sur la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer et voulut s'excuser mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort.

-Victoria, est-ce que ça va ?

Hermione sentit son corps se durcir et tous ses muscles se crisper quand elle prit conscience de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

-Oui, oui ça va. J'étais juste un peu distraite.

La Gryffondor tenta de paraître le plus normale possible devant cet homme. Décidant de le « rassurer » afin qu'il la laisse tranquillement repartir, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air inquiet. C'était faux, elle le savait clairement. Il ne faisait que jouer un rôle, c'était un bon acteur, elle devait l'avouer.

-Où souhaitez-vous aller, je peux peut-être vous aider ?

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise, elle n'avait nullement besoin de son aide, elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

-Je vous remercie mais je m'apprêtais juste à rentrer, Hepzibah doit m'attendre.

Déjà elle avait repris sa marche mais eut la désagréable surprise de voir qu'il la suivait.

-Ca tombe bien, je m'apprêtais justement à lui rendre visite. Nous allons pouvoir faire le chemin ensembles.

Hermione ne répondit rien, peu ravie par cette nouvelle. Aussi, ne le regarda-t-elle même pas quand il vint se placer à ses côtés, adaptant son rythme à celui de la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes de silence, tandis que le chemin se désengorgeait et que circuler était un peu plus facile, Voldemort prit la parole.

-Vous m'avez menti.

Hermione fut surprise tant par cette affirmation si soudaine, que par le ton avec lequel elle avait été prononcée. Elle savait pertinemment que Voldemort n'était pas capable d'éprouver de la tristesse, pourtant le ton qui avait employé en était empreint.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Hermione avait décidé de s'arrêter, qu'avait-il à lui reprocher. Elle avait d'ailleurs laissé transparaître dans sa voix de l'agacement, ce qu'elle savait ne pas être une bonne chose. Pourtant, Voldemort, ne semblait pas énervé par l'intonation de sa voix.

-Quand je vous ai demandé si vous ne m'aimiez pas, vous m'avez simplement répondu que vous ne me connaissiez pas. Pourtant le neveu d'Hepzibah m'a affirmé tout à l'heure que vous ne m'appréciez pas.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pourquoi William était-il allé lui dire une pareille chose !

-Je suis un peu attristé par cette révélation, je pense n'avoir jamais rien fait qui mérite de telles considérations.

La Gryffondor ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-elle recommencer à marcher afin de mettre de la distance entre eux ou bien rester là. Elle avait pris une résolution, ne plus être désagréable avec Voldemort et laisser les choses se faire afin de voir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Ca s'annonçait mal, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait ? Elle avait pourtant demandé à William de ne pas se le mettre à dos. Il avait apparemment décidé de faire de Voldemort son ennemi à elle, ce qu'elle souhaitait éviter depuis le début. Levant les yeux qu'elle avait gardés fixés au sol tout ce temps, elle rencontra le regard chaud de Voldemort qui la dominait de toute sa taille. Ce regard était si différent de celui du vieil homme qui la fixait avec suspicion il y a quelques minutes encore.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il vous a dit ça. Jamais je ne lui ai laissé entendre que c'était le cas.

Hermione s'en voulut de trahir ainsi William mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Si elle faisait ça, c'était pour leur bien à tous, William ne s'imaginait pas à qui ils avaient affaire.

-Je suis content d'apprendre ça. Cette perspective m'attristait car pour ma part, je vous apprécie beaucoup.

Hermione le regarda lui sourire et se sentit soudainement rougir. Ce qu'il disait était si faux qu'elle aurait dû lui rire au nez mais il avait prononcé cela avec cette voix chaude et grave qu'il perdrait dans le futur. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant qu'elle rougissait et Hermione le vit tendre sa main pour saisir la sienne. Comme il l'avait déjà fait, il déposa ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main, propageant le feu qui vivait dans ses joues jusqu'à cette parcelle de peau en contact avec sa bouche. Attendant qu'il la lâche pour se ressaisir et se flageller intérieurement, Hermione eut la désagréable surprise de voir qu'il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne et l'entraînait désormais en direction de la sortie.

* * *

_A bientôt,_

_Alex_


End file.
